Total Drama Jurassic Park
by TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter
Summary: When Chris hosts Total Drama's 5th season on Isla Sorna, things are about to go deadly wrong. After a savage dinosaur attack kills many of the cast and crew, the remaining are forced on a desperate quest for survival. Who will survive, if anyone? And who will become a T-Rex's next meal? Supspense, adventure, and action all abound in Total Drama Jurassic Park. Chapter 12 is now up.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Decisions

**Hey guys, this is the ImpossiblyAwesomeWriter here with my new story! Just a disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park or Total Drama, and I am not making any profit from this fanfiction. **

**TOTAL DRAMA JURASSIC PARK**

**Eight Days Ago**

The rain is relentless, pounding at the ground with ferocity previously unknown of precipitation. It tears at leaves and dirt, forming deep puddles and misting up. Through the heavy rain, the tropical jungle is barely discernable, but it's there nerveless. The scene continues on uninterrupted for a moment, but in a place like IslaSorna, peace can only last for so long.

Dashing blindly through the jungle is a young girl, madly scrambling through the darkness in the rain, paying no mind to the thorns scraping at her. She trips over a vine and cries out, forcing herself up again, continuing on. Dark shapes flit through the shadows behind her, drawing nearer. Her red hair gets tangled in some overhanging ivy, and something large pounces on her as she tries to free herself. She shoves it off and gets up again, running out of view. Suddenly, a scream rings out, followed by another, louder and more intense. Then all is still.

**Four Days Ago**

The man walked down the long hallway, obviously uncomfortable. He passed through a double door, glancing nervously at the buff security guards flanking it. He opened another door, and walked into a luxuriously, if somewhat sparsely, decorated office. Sitting at a mahogany desk was an old man, his hair dusty white. The two shook hands and the younger man introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm ChrisMcLean, host of the popular television series Total Drama. You may have heard of me."

The old man nodded, and then said glumly "I'm JohnHammond, recently reestablished president of Ingen. I understand you're interested in renting part of IslaSorna?"

Chris grinned annoyingly. "You understood right."

Hammond frowned. "Well, I'm sorry you came all the way here for such a quick dismissal, but there's no sum of money on Earth that would even tempt me to allow visitors on the is…" Hammond trailed off as Chris popped open a metal briefcase, revealing tens of thousands of hundred dollar bills. "How much is that?"

"I'm not very good at advanced counting, but it's a lot."

Hammond struggled internally for a minute, and then sighed. Resting his arms on his chair, he said "Alright. You can have full usage of the IslaSorna's eastern coast for however long you want. But keep to the beach and don't make any loud noises. I assume you'll be having a yacht party or something of the like?"

"Nope. I'm gonna be filming Total Drama's latest season!" said Chris, as he handed Hammond the briefcase.

"Oh, interesting. Okay, I just need you to sign these liability waivers and read these disclaimers….Just out of curiosity, how do you plan on dealing with any dinosaur, er, problems?

"Uh, dinosaur what now? What do dinosaurs have anything to do with this?"

Hammond opens his mouth as if to give the young host a warning, but apparently changes his mind. Eyes glinting almost mischievously, he exclaims "Oh, nothing, nothing. Don't worry about anything, anything at all. You couldn't have picked a safer island than IslaSorna!"

To Be Continued….

**Hope you enjoyed! Expect an update soon, as this was only the prologue. And make sure to check out my other story: Total Drama The Island Reborn. Bye!**

**~TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter **


	2. Chapter 2: The Game Begins!

**Chapter 2: The Game Begins!**

**Hey guys, this is the author speaking. This chapter is a lot longer and more action-filled than the first. Hope you enjoy, please review! (I do not own Total Drama or Jurassic Park.)**

**Day 1 on Isla Sorna**

Chris stepped off the boat onto the island. The sand ground beneath his sneakers, and the breeze blew through his hair. It felt good to be away from it all, even if he only had a few moments to himself before the show started. Behind him, four men exited the boat. One was tall and old, dressed in chef's clothes, and obviously the second-in-command. Next to him were two kids in their mid-twenties. One wore a baseball cap backwards over his red hair and let his shoulders slump, while the other stood straight up, combing back his blond hair with his hands and neatening his shirt. The last man on the boat was middle-aged, with dark brown hair and a weathered but grinning face. Slung over his back was a large camera and stand.

Chris smiled, then said "Alright crew, we've only got half an hour before the contestants show up. We need to hurry if we're going to get everything set up in time." Turning to the man carrying the camera, he ordered "Dave, get the rest of the cameras off the boat and start setting them up in the jungle and beach. Make sure the they're out of sight and don't go off too far."

As Dave nodded and headed back to the boat, the chef asked "What do I do? Stand around here all day and melt in the mid-afternoon sun?"

Chris shook his head. "No Chef, you've got the special job of setting up the cabins. Nothing too fancy this year, we're really going for the survivor concept. Fans eat that stuff up. Anyway, just make two medium-sized lean-tos with whatever you can find. The campers will have to build the rest themselves. As for you interns," he said, turning to the two young men "you gotta help out too. Fred, you take one of Dave's cameras and get ready to film my opening monologue, and Billy, you check the beach for anything to help with the show, or anything that might be hazardous to the contestants. Remember, when people get hurt, we get sued. That's my motto." The blond intern nodded and walked off, while the red-headed one took a camera stand and stuck it firmly in the sand. He then screwed a camera on, pressed a button, and leaned down.

"Yo Chris, we're good to go," clarified Frederic. "Shooting starts in, like, three...two...one..."

The camera turned on as Chris flashed it a blindingly white grin. The host composed himself and delivered a speech. "Welcome back to Total Drama, folks. The show where you know drama is going to dramafy! If you don't know what that means, look it up in the dictionary of awesomeness. This year we're on a deserted island, and it's gonna be tougher than ever before. Yeah. Wawanakwa wasn't quite good enough for us in Season Five. Anyhow, the campers, or should I say, rough-it-all-ers, are going to be showing up in a few minutes, so let's wrap up the introduction for now and get right into the action!" The camera turned off, and Chris relaxed. "How was that?"

"Like, pretty good," replied Fred. "No need to do a retake, homie."

"No time for it anyway. I see the boat with the campers. It's less than a mile offshore." Chris was right, as a huge boat approached.

Within a few minutes, the large yacht docked at a small wooden dock extending out from the beach. "And here are our campers! Everyone, meet B!" Chris turned as a large teenager in a gray jacket stepped off the boat. The two high-fived, and B walked off to the end of the dock. "And don't forget our surfin' girl, Bridgette!" A teen with long blond hair in a ponytail stepped off the boat, carrying a surfboard at her side.

"So we're somewhere where I can actually surf this season. Pretty awesome," she said.

Behind her came three more people, a short boy with brown hair and an un-tucked shirt, a frowning girl wearing a gray top, and an even shorter boy with glasses and a red hoodie. "And here we have Cody, Courtney, and Cameron," said Chris, pointing at each one in turn. "And here come the next two! DJ and Duncan!"

A tall smiling Jamaican boy and a punk with a green Mohawk stepped off. "This is a great new island," cried DJ. "Mama would be proud." The punk next to him snorted and shook his head sadly.

"Yeah, well your mom does seem to be a fan of tropical islands," replied Chris, trying to see who was exiting the boat next. Eventually someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around to see a short girl with very light blonde hair who had somehow appeared behind him. "Gah! What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?! You almost gave me a heart atta- - -, I mean, welcome Dawn, everyone!"

"Hello Chris," she said as the others waved. "Your aura is an ugly shade, as always. You should really get that checked."

"Yeah, you're a riot," he responded, then groaned upon seeing who was next. "It's everyone's least favorite homeschooling naïve last-placing rapping over-confident stowaway zombie Gollum mutant gopher king, Ezekiel."

The boy in front of him nodded. "Eh, Chris, doo yoo happen to have any chockate milk? I need some to pick my nose with." This comment made several of the girls flinch in disgust.

"Not now, Freaky-Zekey, we've got more contestants to introduce! Like Heather her evilness, and Harold, everybody's favorite nerd!"

A girl wearing shirts and sunglasses stepped off the boat, followed by a tall lanky techy-looking guy with a hamburger pictured on his shirt. He looked around and said "Gosh, it's good to be back. Well, not really. Plus, we're in a new location, so this isn't really considered 'back,' I guess. Idiots."

"Your strange and pathetic sense of logic would make us all pity you, but no one pities nerds," replied Heather haughtily. "Who's next?"

Suddenly, a vine roped onto the top deck of the boat. It came flying out, an orange-haired girl swinging on its end. "Yeah!" she cried, landing on the dock. "Izzy's gonna rock this competition. Insanity ho!" Behind her walked two girls, in a much more normal fashion. One was dressed completely in gray sports clothes, and the other had a black-and-white striped top and pink pants.

Chris took that moment to introduce them all. "Everyone, say hello to Izzy, Jo, and Katie!"

The former two nodded, while the latter squealed and said "It's so great to be on Total Drama again! It's too bad Sadie couldn't be here, but I'll win it for sure, even without her. Heck, I'll win it for her! I miss you Sadie!" Upon finishing her sentence, Katie broke into tears.

"A touching moment," Chris said. "They're rare and sometimes annoying on Total Drama, but we enjoy them nevertheless. Up next is Mike, our formerly Multiple Personality Disordered teen who is happy to be rid of his extra personalities once and for all."

"You're right, I really couldn't be happier," said a voice from the boat, and an impossibly thin teen with spiky, unruly hair stepped out. "Good to be here Chris. Glad you went with a tropical theme, with no toxic waste in sight."

"Tropical theme it is," replied Chris. "But I can't guarantee there won't be toxic waste! Anyway, more campers have to show up, so we'd better hurry. Introducing Noah, our sarcastic fan-favorite, Tyler, the sports jock who couldn't bounce a basketball to save his life, and Sierra, Total Drama's überfan."

The three stepped off the boat. Noah was a short and smirking Indian boy wearing a sweater vest, while Tyler wore completely red, from his tracksuit to his headband. Behind them was Sierra, a tall girl with long braided purple hair. "OmigoshChris, it's so awesome to be here! And you've got Cody here too!" she screamed, rushing to Cody's side and lifting him up in a crushing bear hug.

"Thanks Sierra," the smaller boy said. "But could you please put me down?!"

"Anything for my Cody," she replied, and set him back down on the dock. "Oh, Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody...ah." Beside her, Cody gulped. Noah and Tyler walked past, Noah choosing to pass a snide remark.

"How's the married life treating you, Codester?" he asked.

"For the last time, we're not married!"

"Don't be silly Codykins, of course we are!" added Sierra, much to Cody's dismay. The argument would have inevitably continued, had Chris not continued the introductions.

"Next is the chatty pathological liar, Staci!" A chubby girl in a pink sweater walked out onto the dock. Everyone present groaned as she started to talk.

"Yah, my great-great-great-aunt MatildaSnilda invented docks. Before her, boats had to crash on sand bars every time people wanted to get off! It was really difficult to make more than one stop on those journeys."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, your ancestors were all freakin' geniuses," responded Chris, and ushered her past him. "Our final contestant this year, bringing the total number of teen troublemakers up to twenty, is Zoey!"

Mike grinned enthusiastically as a red-headed girl walked past Chris. "So awesome to be here again! Good luck to you all, but I'm still going to win!" She started chatting with Mike, and the rest of the dock broke out into conversation until Chris clapped his hands.

"Alright campers, we can't dilly-dally all day here! It's time to form the teams. Zeke, Noah, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody and Bridgette, step to the right side of the dock." The seven did as he asked, and looked at each other thoughtfully. "Okay, DJ, Duncan, and Heather, you guys join them. The ten of you are from now on known as the Killer Kangaroos!" The ten campers cheered and a few high-fived each other. As soon as the noise settled down, Chris got back to business. "The rest of you are the other team. That's Sierra, Staci, Silently Annoying B, haha, and Dawn, Mike, Jo, Zoey, Courtney, and Harold." After the ten had assembled at the opposite side of the dock, he announced their name. "You guys are gonna be called the Screaming Snappers!" Nine of them erupted into loud whoops, but Staci just went on talking about how one of her ancestors had invented snapping turtles.

"Attention groovy cats! We don't waste any time on this show! It is only a half-hour program after all. Your first challenge starts right now. In the woods, Chef has assembled two lean-tos, one for each team. These will be your living quarters. They're very simplistic and empty right now, and that's where this challenge is gonna come in handy! You each have to go find your team's lean-to, then use whatever you can find to build it up as big and awesome as you can. Whoever has the best cabin after an hour wins, and the other team heads to the first campfire ceremony of the season. Sabotage is allowed and encouraged. Now go!"

Chris sounds an air horn, but a roar echoes out from the jungle, completely drowning out the noise. The roar is terrifyingly loud and chilling, like nothing any of the contestants have ever heard before. "That roar was several decibels louder than a lion," informed Cameron. "Louder than any known creature, for that matter. It must be a new species!" The other teens didn't share his enthusiasm, and just stood on the dock in fear. No more sound came from the jungle, however, and eventually they all relaxed.

"Whatever it is, it's gone now," said Cody.

"For now," repeated Dawn. "But look! There's a river going out into the ocean right here. It probably came here to drink. Whatever it is, it'll be back."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Contestants: Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Heather, Sierra, Staci, B, Dawn, Mike, Jo, Zoey, Cameron, Courtney, Harold**

**I hope everyone enjoyed! Make sure to review! The next update might not be for a while, but don't worry, I will stick with this story until the end. Bye!**

**~TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter**

**Next Time: The challenge is going well, but what are the little lizard things pestering Cody? And will the beast from the river come back?**


	3. Chapter 3: Shelter Misadventures

**Chapter 3: Shelter Misadventures**

**Hey guys, this chapter is where the action starts! Just a warning, lots of characters will die during this story. It's rated T for violence, blood, and mild language. Leave a review saying who you want to survive, who you want to not, what dinosaurs should be featured, and any suggestions you have. All reviews will get a reply and maybe a prize too!**

Izzy bounded through the forest, leaping over dead logs and small bushes. She'd left the others in the dust, hoping to arrive at the challenge area first. Her goal was met as she burst into a clearing. Several sticks were leaned against two separate trees, in the most basic form of a wilderness survival shelter. "Yes!" exclaimed Izzy. "First place! Now to get to work on the shelter." She walked up to the one on the left and knocked over some sticks, creating a doorway. Duncan ran into the clearing, and grinned when he saw her progress. "Got any rope?" she asked.

"I always do," he replied, taking out a coil of thick nylon cord from his pocket. "Let's get to work." The two started extending the layout into something larger, as several other contestants reached their respective shelters.

The challenge had begun.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Within thirty minutes, everyone but Noah, Tyler, and Bridgette had arrived, and the cabins were really starting to take shape. Thanks to Duncan's seemingly unlimited supply of rope, the Killer Kangaroos had managed to build three log cabin walls, and were debating what to use as a roof. The Screaming Snappers's walls were built extremely sloppily. They'd found an old leather tarp that was draped on top for protection from the elements.

Cody was sitting on the ground by the Kangaroo's shelter, holding a wooden stake in place with one hand, and hammering it in with the other. As the stake started to wedge itself in the earth, he hammered as hard as his scrawny arms would allow. One swing of the sledgehammer bounced off the wood and came down hard on the fingers of his left hand. He cried out in pain, then shut his mouth when his teammate's gave him weird looks. Gripping his hurt fingers in his unhurt ones, he walked off, back into the forest. '_Geez, this hurts,'_ he thought. _'Better head back to Chef and see if he has any ice and bandages. Man, my little finger kills. I think I might've broken it!'_ Panicking, he dashed off in the direction he believed led to camp. Behind him, DJ called out. "Cody, what's up man? Where're you going?"

"Uh, gotta find Chef. Be right back!"

"Sure thing. Don't get lost!"

**~~~~~/-\~~~~~**

With twenty remaining minutes of the hour-long challenge, the Snappers were all but done. Their three-room shelter wasn't exactly comfortable, but it would keep out the rain and wind in the weeks to come. The entire structure was made out of wood, vine, and the one old tarp. B and Courtney were still making adjustments, the latter constantly complaining. Bridgette dashed out of the trees, panting. She walked over to join the Kangaroos. "Where've you been?" asked Heather. "We can't have anybody slacking off."

"Sorry, I got a bit turned around in that jungle. Don't worry; I'll make it up to you guys!"

"Well at this point both teams are pretty much done," Mike called over from the Snappers. "I'm gonna take a walk, get to know the area. Anyone wanna come with?"

"I'll go!" volunteered Zoey. "Maybe we can find something to use for the cabin!" She walked off to the edge of the clearing. "Anybody else want to take a walk? No? Alright then, Mike, let's go."

As the two of them headed off, Sierra grinned, happy that Total Drama's newest couple was also happy. Keeping track of all the Total Drama interactions was a huge obsession of hers. She glanced at the other team, looking for her crush, Cody. Disappointed to see him missing, she walked over to Ezekiel. "Hey Zeke! Have you seen Cody anywhere?"

The Canadian boy paused a moment to think, before responding in his thick accent. "Noo, I doon't believe Oi've seen him anywhere around. Actually, he left aboot ten minutes ago. Soomething aboot findin' Chef Hatchet. Haven't seen him since. A'yup. He went that way," he said, gesturing northwest.

Sierra breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't be far off. "Thanks!"

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Cody was completely lost. He'd thought the beach was just a few minutes away, but he somehow got confused. Now he wandered through long stretches of jungle that looked all the same. There was no sign of civilization anywhere. After a while he began to panic, and started up a jogging pace. He caught something in the corner of his eye, and paled. Although it was was probably nothing, he started running a little faster. Cody forgot to look where he was putting his feet, and tripped over a rock, spraining his ankle. "Damnit! First a broken finger, then a hurt ankle!" he cried, gripping his foot and clenching his teeth. "And to top it all off, I'm lost on a gigantic island!" He started hyperventilating, and then leaned back in despair.

Out of the bushes in front of him, a small creature hopped out. It looked like a lizard, but it was bipedal, standing upright with lean legs and skinny forearms. It had green scales with a tuft of feathers on top of its head. Its long tail dragged on the ground behind it. All in all it was about eighteen inches tall. "Hey little guy," Cody cooed. "Are you a lizard? I have a pet lizard. They're so cute! You look like you're lost. I am too." The lizard cocked its head, and then took a few steps toward him. From the undergrowth came two more creatures just like it. "Oh, you brought friends, too? The more the merrier."

About five more of the creatures poked their heads out of ferns and bushes and starting closing in on Cody. "Geez, how many of you guys are there?" questioned Cody, beginning to worry. Suddenly, a rush of the lizards came out of everywhere, with twenty or more crowding into the tiny clearing.

Then came the first attack.

One of the tinier ones snuck around behind him and bit him in the ankle. "Yow! Get off!" shrieked Cody, but the onslaught had begun. Most of the creatures pushed against him, a few biting at his legs, while some jumped up onto his shoulder and started chomping his ears. In a frantic dash, he tried to pull all the lizards off, strangling one or two in the process. "Help! Somebody! Please!"

Fear really struck Cody's heart when he started to relax. _Oh no, their bites have some sorta toxin in them! _He thought. _It's making me sleepy. _After one last weak effort to break free, he succumbed to the pressure and keeled over, soon being buried by the mob of green lizards. As his strength dwindled away to nothing, he whispered the word 'help' over and over again.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

The Kangaroos finally finished their shelter, with just seven minutes to spare. It was far larger and better built than the Snappers, and it left little doubt as to who would win. As all the team members present sat down and took a breather, Noah casually stepped out of the woods. "Hello everyone. I see you've been working quite hard. Bravo and all that. Sorry I missed it."

A couple of his fellow Kangaroos glared, and Duncan snorted. "What took you so long? Did Baby Noah get lost again?"

"No, I just took my time getting here."

"So you're slacking off again. Remember how that worked out last time?"

"I don't need a reminder. Not to mention, I doubt you contributed much either."

"I 'contributed' a helluva lot more than you did. You wanna bet?"

"Actually, I do," replied the genius as he walked towards the shelter. Scrutinizing it, he called out to Duncan. "Hey, is this rope yours?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing. But you used nylon rope. Guess what? Nylon rope has elastic qualities. Under any pressure, it'll stretch out and leave the wood to collapse."

Duncan paled. "Er, no it wouldn't, right?"

"Try figuring it out yourself for once. Is the weakness of the rope supposed to reflect you?" Noah questioned innocently.

"You're calling me weak? That's a riot. Look at who's talking! A butterfly's stronger than you."

"Prove it."

"Oh yeah, you want me to? This so-called 'weak rope' could tie you up until you couldn't use your eyelids. Let's demonstrate, shall we?"

The punk walked over to the shelter, undid a slip knot, and then pulled off a section of rope, knocking over many of the logs wedged there in the process. "Duncan, what are you doing?" cried Katie. "You just ruined the cabin!" Duncan paid her no attention as he walked towards Noah, who was starting to back away nervously.

**~~~~~/-\~~~~~**

Zoey was content. Her boyfriend was beside her, they were spending the next few weeks at a tropical paradise, and they both had another shot at one million dollars. Life was good.

The two of them walked through the jungle, both smiling, but neither talking. Mike was about to say something to break the silence when something large moved over on his right. He turned and saw huge pebbled gray and green scales moving through the trees. "Zoey," he managed to say, before his mouth fell open in awe. Zoey turned and caught sight of the beast too.

Lumbering slowly towards them was a massive reptilian creature, at least thirty feet long. It had a short neck, ending in its snout-like head, which was currently grazing on whatever vegetation it could find. Behind the creature dragged a long tail, topped with four spikes at the end. Two rows of large brown plates ran up its neck, along its back, and to the base of the tail. The beast kept on slowly chewing, but caught sight of Mike and Zoey, and started waltzing towards them. Panicking, the two took off. The beast, losing interest, resumed grazing.

Once they were a safe distance away, they stopped and stared at each other in incredulity. "What was that?" asked Zoey.

"No idea. Maybe a big komodo dragon, or a new species, or, I don't know! It could've been the Loch Ness Monster for all I can tell."

"Looked a lot like a dinosaur," Zoey pointed out.

"Yeah, but dinosaurs are extinct. Let's get back to camp."

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

"Cody? Cody! Where are you?"

Sierra was miserable as she hiked up and down a small hill. She'd been walking for over ten minutes and couldn't find Cody anywhere. This wouldn't affect a normal person so much, but she really couldn't stand being separated from Cody for more than thirty seconds. Climbing a tree to get a better view, she still saw nothing. Sierra was ready to give up and ask Chris and Chef for help when she noticed something moving. Almost directly beneath her, there was a tiny little lizard. Just to keep the boredom away, she followed it as it headed off into the undergrowth. Emerging into a clearing, she found Cody. But not the way she expected.

He was covered in the little lizards and bleeding from hundreds of little wounds. The short teen looked dead already, and shock, then anger came over Sierra. She charged at the lizards and started pulling them off her beloved Cody. At first they just ran right back, but after she delivered a kick to one, it took off. The others, fearing the same fate, followed suit. Sierra leaned down and checked his pulse. His heart was still beating, at least. But he didn't look good. Besides all the blood and wounds, his ankle and little finger were both swollen and purple.

She picked him up and started to head back to camp, feeling sick to the stomach.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Duncan continued to walk closer to Noah, causing the scrawny boy to back into a tree. Quick as a lightning strike, Duncan looped the rope over him and wrapped it around twice, securing it with a square knot. Noah struggled against it but found himself trapped. "Let me go!"

A lot of the Kangaroos started to side with Noah. "Give the dude a break," called out DJ.

"Yeah, Duncan, what is up with you?" said Katie.

"He probably doosn't like that, eh," opinioned Zeke.

"Shut up, all of you!" Duncan was really starting to lose his temper.

"You know," said Noah. "Me being stuck here doesn't change the fact that your retarded rope is going to cost us the challenge."

"You don't like my rope? Alright then, fine with me! I'll just take it back." Before anyone could stop him, Duncan unknotted the remainder of the rope and started pulling on an end, destroying the entire cabin. Just as he finished and pocketed the rope, Chris walked up to them.

"Well, well, well!" said the grinning host. "Looks like we have ourselves a winner! Killer Kangaroos, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony. By the way, where's Tyler?"

"I'm right here," said the jock, jogging up behind Chris. "You guys ready to start building some shelters?" Everyone on both teams groaned and face palmed.

Also out of the woods came Sierra and Cody, the former carrying the latter, who was still unconscious. Chris took notice of them immediately! "Eek, blood! I hate blood! Get that candy-addicted kid to the medical tent before I pass out! Oh, and tell Chef to bring him to the campfire ceremony later."

Sierra nodded and headed off. Suddenly, a roar echoed through the forest, like the one that had been heard only an hour earlier on the dock. It was followed by the sound of gigantic footsteps.

"Yeah," said Chris. "It's time to get the hell out o' here. Run!"

He panicked and dashed away, followed by everyone else.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Come nightfall, all ten members of the Kangaroos were sitting on the beach, with the exception of Cody, who was in a wheelchair and only semi-conscious. A roaring bonfire burned in front of them.

"Alright, survivor teens," began Chris. "Time for the first elimination. We brought back the Boat of Losers this year. Yeah. Fun. You'll each be receiving bricks as a safety symbol. I'll toss them to you, and try not to let them break your head. Anyway, first up are Izzy, Ezekiel, and DJ! Followed by Bridgette, Heather, and then Katie."

The six contestants cheered as they ducked to avoid the bricks. Duncan scowled at Noah, Noah smirked at Duncan, and Tyler piped up. "Hey! I didn't get a brick!"

"Epic-failing doesn't tend to get you bricks, Tyler," said Chris. "But still, you can have one."

"Yeah! To the extreme!" cheered the jock, before getting hit in the head with his brick.

"Oh, and Cody can have one too." The short teen, not quite aware of what was going on around him, was also pelted in the forehead with a brick.

"I'm not surprised that Noah and Duncan are here in the bottom two," continued Chris. "They pretty much single-handedly lost the challenge today."

"Get on with it!" yelled Noah and Duncan at the same time. The two then turned to glare at each other.

"Alright, alright," sighed Chris. "Without further ado, the final brick of tonight goes to….." He stopped, pausing for dramatic effect. After what seemed like an eternity, he concluded his sentence. "….Noah."

"I'm safe? I'm safe!" cried the Indian kid in joy, before getting knocked out of his seat by a brick to the face.

Duncan didn't bother to say anything. He just stood up, and walked to the Boat of Losers. Driving the boat this year was an old man, who, judging by appearances, might've been a hobo. Duncan hopped on board and the motor started up. Before long, they had left the dock.

Out at sea, Duncan was standing in the single room, his arms crossed, scowling at no one in particular. Suddenly, something huge bumped the underside of the boat. "What was that?" he asked?

The driver shrugged. "Probably nothing." The journey to the mainland then continued on uninterrupted.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

On the island, a creature was sniffing around near the trees. It was slightly bigger than a human, and stood on two legs with a long tail. More details could not be made out as it leaned down, continuing to sniff at something on the ground. The something was a red splotch. In fact, there was a whole bunch of red splotches. It was all Cody's blood, which had dripped from his wounds as Sierra carried him. All the blood formed a trail back to camp.

And the creature was following it.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Contestants: Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Bridgette, DJ, Heather, Sierra, Staci, B, Dawn, Mike, Jo, Zoey, Cameron, Courtney, Harold**

**Other Characters: Chris, Chef, Frederic (intern), Billy (intern), Dave (cameraman), Boat of Losers driver**

**Eliminated: Duncan**

**Ta-da! No one's died yet, but that won't stay that way for long! Sorry to all Duncan fans, but at least you know he won't get eaten! Expect an update in one to two weeks, and remember to review!**

**~TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter**

**Next Time: After a midnight attack, the contestants participate in an extreme water challenge. They're warned to 'Beware of Kronosuars', but most are more concerned about the suspicious beasts on land! **


	4. Chapter 4: Surf's Up, Deinonychus

**Chapter 4: Surf's Up, Deinonychus**

**Hello everyone, here's the most exciting chapter yet! Leave a review of who you want to stay alive, what you think of the dinosaurs, what you want to see happen, and any suggestions you have. I reply to all reviews and consider all suggestions! Also, I've reached 250 views and 7,500 words. Yay!**

As the light of day dimmed away, mist covered the island. Eighteen of the nineteen teens were trying to fall asleep in their respective 'cabins'. In the Screaming Snapper's three-room shelter, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron were meeting in secret, careful not to awaken their teammates. Zoey had just told Cameron of their encounter with the strange beast in the forest. He was rather shocked. "About how long was it? The animal, that is." he inquired.

"It was huge," said Mike. "Twenty-five feet at least."

"And you're certain it had large brown plates sticking up from its back?"

"Yes Cam," answered Zoey. "Absolutely certain. We just told you."

"Well, from all my years of reading and researching, the only thing that could even come close to what you're describing is a Stegosaurus."

"Saurus? Like a dinosaur?" asked Mike.

"Not like a dinosaur, it _is _a dinosaur. But all non-avian dinosaurs are extinct. They've been for millions of years! No human has ever seen one!"

"Until today, that is," said Zoey. "Maybe it's, like, a leftover, or a survivor, or you know…."

"A remnant from the past?" finished Cameron.

"Exactly!"

"Wait a second guys," exclaimed Mike. "If that really was a Stegowhatever, this is _huge_! A real live dinosaur! Think of how cool that is!"

"Well, we've have to try and find it again to be sure," Cameron pointed out. "But in the mean time, I wouldn't tell anybody else about this. They'll think we've gone loony!"

"Yeah, I figured as much," admitted Mike. "Let's go to sleep. It's getting pretty late."

The other two agreed and they headed back to their sleeping bags.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Back on the shore, a system of connected tents served several purposes. Among them were Chris' private quarters, the kitchen and mess hall, a small recreation center, a storage room, and finally, the infirmary. In the infirmary was the final competitor of the nineteen, Cody. After breaking his finger and spraining his ankle, he'd been attacked by lizard-like beings and was covered in deep infected cuts. Things didn't look good for him.

As he tossed and turned in his sleep, something stuck its head through the tent flap. Snarling softly, a large creature walked in. It was at least eleven feet long and as tall as a man, with scaly orange skin and large teeth. The head was ellipse-like, and three large claws stuck out of each tiny forearm. A long tail swished behind it, knocking over a night table. It was on the hunt.

Following a trail of now-dried blood, the creature stopped halfway down the infirmary and sniffed the air. Spying Cody, it stealthily creeped up behind him and readied its claws. Just when the attack seemed imminent, there was a huge clatter in the next tent, the kitchen. The reptile immediately turned its head and headed quickly towards the noise. Inside the small kitchen was one of the interns, Billy. He'd been busy cleaning the dishes, and had dropped a pan onto the ground. "Stupid thing, waking everybody up," he complained as he bent over to retrieve it. Catching sight of the creature, he screamed in terror and ducked inside the cabinet under a small sink. Paying the terrified intern no mind, the beast strode towards a bucket of raw meat in the corner. Wolfing it down, then lifting its head to swallow like a chicken would, it proceeded to slash at the corner of the tent, which was stained with juice from the meat. The whole tarp came down at once, knocking over pots and pans and making a huge noise. Not too far away, voices were heard as people woke up. The creature turned to flee, and then noticed a backpack with a meaty smell coming from it. Ripping it open to gulp down a whole packet of Slim Jims, it took off into the night.

Several minutes later, Chris, still in his pajamas, and Dave the cameraman arrived on the scene, noticing the carnage everywhere. The door to the sink cabinet swung open, and out stepped Billy. He muttered something about monsters, then fainted. "Looks like that good-for-nuthin' intern messed up the place," said Dave. "Made a couple pretty big bangs too."

Chris nodded, and poked around at the mess. "Hey, that kid ate all the raw meat! I was saving that for a challenge! What an idiot. As soon as he wakes up, he is so totally fired!"

"I wouldn't fire him yet," said Dave. "We are sort of here for a few more weeks."

"Yeah, you're right. And I'm not gonna send him back on the Boat of Losers. That'll cause bad ratings for sure! Anyway, I'm gonna hit the sack."

As Chris yawned, Dave agreed. The night continued on uneventfully.

**Day 2 on Isla Sorna**

Courtney was sleeping soundly when sand blew in her face. Blinking her eyes open, she was shocked to find herself on the beach with the other teens around her, all still sleeping. "What is going on?" she cried out to no one in particular. "This better not be Chris again!"

"Well, it is Chris again," said the host, stepping out from behind a tree. "And it's challenge time. WAKE UP!" His call was enough to rouse most of the campers, and they all got up, grumbling loudly. "Now, now," continued Chris. "Why so grumpy? You're not dwarves, are you? 'Cause now it's challenge time, and I know how much you're going to love it!" Harold face palmed, and most of the other teens shared his mood.

Heather stretched out her arms, and then walked over to the edge of the ocean. Posted right in front of the rolling waves was a sign. Printed in capital old letters was this message:

**BEWARE OF KRONOSAURS**

Heather frowned. "What the hell is a Kronosaur?" she asked.

"Hey, watch yo language," said Zeke. "Moi delicate ears don't like all this rudeness."

"Grow up," she replied. "But really, what is a Kronosaur?"

Cameron came up behind her timidly. "If I may, a Kronosaur was a large prehistoric ocean predator. However, they became extinct during the mid-Cretaceous period."

"So this is probably just Chris' sick idea of a joke. Well, he sure as heck can't fool me." She pulled the sign out of the ground and threw it into the ocean, where it was lost in the incoming waves.

Frederic the intern came and set up a beach chair for Chris, where he relaxed under an umbrella, sipping a drink out of half a coconut. "I love tropical paradises," he said. "Anyways, on with the challenge. Since Duncan's out and the Codester is _way_ too messed up right now to participate, I'm gonna need two Snappers to sit out and make it even.

"That'd be me," volunteered Cam, stepping off to the side.

"I'll join him," said Sierra. "I'm just no good at challenges when I always have to worry about my poor little Cody!"

"Alright then," continued Chris. "For the remaining sixteen of you, we'll do the challenge in four groups of four, haha, with two people from each team in a group."

"Yah, my grandmother Doris invented groups," said Staci. "Before her, people had to do everything alone."

"So, you'll have to complete an extreme water obstacle course."

"Yah, my great-great-great-uncle Bobby invented obstacle courses. Before him, everybody's course was just regular, with no obstacles! So it was very, very boring."

"Staci, shut up," commanded Chris. "Anyway, you'll swim out to that water tower, about a quarter mile off shore. Then you'll have to climb up the wet slippery wood and dive off the top, landing on a surfboard."

"Yes! Surfing!" exclaimed Bridgette.

"Yes, surfing," agreed Chris. "You'll surf half-way back to shore, where you'll have to climb the ladder on this giant dangerous waterslide and get back to the beach. Preferably without dying. Of the four, whoever finishes first will get a point for their team. And you better not tie, 'cause I don't like tiebreakers. Another thing: You don't have time to change into your bathing suits, so you'll have to do this in your regular clothes." This brought out yet another groan from the teens, which Chris ignored. "First up, we have Ezekiel, Heather, Staci, and Harold." Staci began to brag, but Chris interrupted her with a "Shut up." In front of her, the other three had already started swimming, with Harold in the lead. He rather quickly reached the tower and began climbing. As he struggled to lift himself up to every wooden bar, Heather caught up to him and passed him, with Zeke close behind. Staci looked around and decided to give up before she'd even started, sitting down on the beach.

"Yes! Victory shall be mine!" called out Harold as he finally reached the top. Heather and Zeke were already down below. Heather had missed her surfboard and was struggling to get on top of it, while Zeke was having trouble surfing, barely making it a few feet. Harold jumped, landed perfectly, and quickly got ahead of Zeke and Heather. However, the latter was close on his tail as they made for the waterslide, with Ezekiel far behind. Harold reached the top first, but Heather grabbed his ankle, and he fell. With an evil grin, she shot down the steep slide and landed on the beach.

"And that's one point for the Killer Kangaroos!" announced Chris. "Up next we have DJ, Noah, Courtney, and B! Now go!" Courtney and Silent B took off right away, with Courtney soon outdistancing B. Behind them, Noah refused to do anything and started reading his book, while DJ slowly stepped into the water.

"It's cold!" he cried. "Do I have to do this?"

"YES!" yelled his entire team.

Meanwhile, B had taken the lead at climbing the tower, but Courtney regained it as they surfed back. Reaching the slide first, Courtney tried to climb it, but her hands were red and raw from the tower, and she let go in pain. B quickly climbed up and slid down, landing on his feet, then putting his hands in his pockets and walking off coolly.

"And that's the Snappers first point!" yelled Chris. "It's one to one, and now we've got Katie, Bridgette, Zoey, and Dawn! Oh, and Dawn, no shortcuts! Now go go go!"

Without the use of her supposed supernatural abilities, Dawn had a slow start, but still managed to do better than Katie. Zoey was a little ahead of her. Bridgette, with her skills of anything to do with the ocean, was far ahead, and when it came to the surfing part, she outdistanced them even more. It was all the more clear she would win as she slid down the side and landed firmly on her feet.

"And the Kangaroos are leading two to one!" exclaimed Chris. "Our final water obstacle course will decide the winner….or it might just lead to a tiebreaker. Either way, let's have Tyler, Izzy, Mike, and Jo here on the double!" The four raced to the edge of the water. "On your mark….get set….go!" Izzy immediately ran off in the wrong direction, whether by accident or on purpose, and the other three jumped in. Naturally, Tyler started failing at everything and within a few seconds was half-drowned. Mike and Jo were nearly to the slide by the time he even reached the tower. With Mike in the lead, the two from the Snappers climbed up the ladder as fast as they could. When they'd nearly reached the top, something crashed into the slide from below, making it jerk sideways. The two both lost their grip and plunged into the sea. A gigantic flipper was seen breaking the water's surface, and then it was gone. "What was that?" cried Chris as those on shore gasped. Mike surfaced, choking and coughing. Jo broke the water screaming.

"My leg! My leg!" she cried. "Ow! Something got it! Help me!" A couple of the contestants on shore rushed into the water and pulled them both out. Mike was fine, but Jo had a deep gash running from her hip to her shin on her right leg. Blood was pouring out, and there was a bit of puss, which made several campers and Chris sick.

As all the chaos went on on shore, Tyler somehow had made it all the way to the waterslide, bumping his head several hundred times in the process. After falling off a couple times, he made it to the top and slid down, zooming off into the sky and then landing with his head stuck in the sand. After a little bit the others noticed him, and DJ pulled him out.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this," began Chris in awe. "But Tyler just actually won!"

"Woohoo!" cheered the jock. "Who's da man? Me!"

"So I guess the Screaming Snappers are heading off to elimination. See you guys there!"

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

The ten Snappers were gathered around a small fire, looking dejected. Jo had a huge bandage covering her entire leg, and was wincing in pain. In front of them, Chris walked up with a tray of bricks.

"Bricks, bricks, bricks. Who's gonna get them? I'll tell you who. To start off with, B, Mike, Zoey, and Harold!"

The latter three cheered while B smiled politely, and they all tried to avoid the flying bricks.

"Next up," Chris continued. "Bricks for the three of you: Courtney, Dawn, and Sierra!"

As the three ducked or caught their bricks, Cameron looked around. "Where's my brick?"

"Right here!" yelled Chris. He whipped a brick at the bubble boy, who ducked just in time. "Well, Jo and Staci are the last two. One's injured, one's an idiot. Regardless, the final brick of our second challenge goes to….Jo.

He tossed the brick, and it hit Jo in her injured leg. "Ow! Curse you McLean!" she cried. Behind her, Staci shed a single tear and then stepped onto the Boat of Losers, which sped off into the night. The nine remaining members of the team got up to head back to their shelter. Jo tripped a couple times, and eventually Chef just picked her up and carried her off to the infirmary. Chris grinned, glad that Staci was gone. But still, lots of things on the island didn't feel right.

As the Snappers walked back, Harold came up to Dawn. "Care to take a walk for a minute?" he asked. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure," she replied, and they walked into the dark forest.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Staci was sitting on a bench on the Boat of Losers, blabbing on to the driver, who had put earplugs in after the first five minutes. "Yah, my great-great-aunt Sally invented boats. Before her- - -"

She was interrupted as something large crashed into the boat with a terrible ripping sound, knocking it sideways. Thankfully, it righted itself quickly and the rest of the trip was fine.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Harold and Dawn walked side by side through the woods in silence. Eventually, Harold said something. "So, everyone tells me you're an aura whisperer, and a bit clairvoyant too."

Dawn nodded. "What you say is true."

"Well, I've had this terrible feeling lately."

"Like what?"

"Like all hell's about to break loose."

Dawn agreed. "Everyone's been feeling like that, myself included. There's tension in the air, and something's very wrong on this island. I'd say the best thing to do is….AAAAAAAAAH!"

Dawn stopped in her tracks as she nearly crashed into a creature, the same one that had come through the infirmary the night before. Harold halted and they stood staring at it. It returned their gaze as another just like it started circling around them.

"Dawn," Harold whispered, his voice full of fear. "These are Deinonychus. I learned about them in Paleontologist Steve's Dinosaur Camp. They're supposed to be extinct, but apparently they're not. They're also quite deadly. Now, when I give the word, RUN!"

Dawn took off with Harold right behind her, but a third Deinonychus jumped out of the bushes, landing on the nerd and scraping its claws along his back. As Dawn disappeared into the forest, the other two jumped on Harold, slashing at his neck, chest, and legs. Within seconds he was shredded. However, he managed to open his mouth. After a good deal of blood gurgled out, he spoke to the largest dinosaur. "You may have brought me down, but you won't get the rest. They are strong. They will survive."

With that he stopped breathing, and all the life faded from his eyes. As two of the Deinonychus continued to feed on his corpse, the third looked around. Whatever the creature with him had been, she was gone. It gave a sort of dinosaur shrug and went back to the meal.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Dead: Harold**

**Alive: Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Bridgette, DJ, Heather, Sierra, B, Mike, Jo, Zoey, Cameron, Courtney, Chris, Chef, Frederic, Billy, Dave, Boat of Losers driver**

**Unknown: Dawn**

**Eliminated: Duncan, Staci**

**And the first character perishes, with more soon to follow. Remember to review! Just a technical note: In the JP movies, the Velociraptors are pictured a lot bigger than they were in real life. Deinonychuses, which are larger, are actually about the same size the raptors were in the movies. As to why you just saw Deinonychuses (which didn't appear in any movies) and not Velociraptors, that will be explained in a couple chapters. An update will be out soon. Thanks for reading!**

**~TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter**

**Next Time: With Harold and Dawn missing, panic ensues. Chris however, just decides to continue on with the game, and a dramatic and dangerous challenge starts. However, as life on the island becomes more and more dino-dangerous, the contestants wonder what the heck is going on.**


	5. Chapter 5: This Can't End Well

**Chapter 5: This Can't End Well**

**Welcome back to Sorna and your favorite TD guys! Sorry about taking so long for the update. I've had over 400 views on this story, and I hope that number continues to grow. I'm still not completely sure who will survive and who won't in the end, so let me know who you want to! Also, please review. Thanks!**

**Day 3 on Isla Sorna**

In the Snapper's wooden shelter, Silent B was the first one awake, as usual. He got up and stretched and looked around him. Immediately noticing Dawn was missing, his keen eyes soon detected that Harold was gone as well. There was no sign of anything else having gone amiss, and the two were probably just off taking a walk or something. But it didn't feel right to B.

First off, it was 4:30 AM. Nobody else got up that early, unless Chris cruelly woke them for a challenge. B usually sat alone, deep in thought, until the other relatively 'early-bird' campers got up at around six o'clock. But there were other reasons for his misgivings. He didn't remember seeing Dawn or Harold at all since they'd walked back from elimination last night. He obviously hadn't thought much of it at the time. But now he was starting to worry. As there was a third reason too. It wasn't exactly a real reason, but B felt, deep inside of him, that something had started going terribly wrong. And it would only get worse from then on.

Most people would have immediately dismissed such thoughts as silly, but not Silent B. He had always listened to his feelings, instincts, and intuition, and did so even more after meeting Dawn. Walking out of the cabin for a breath of fresh air, he sat down on a log and began to think. What he lacked in words he made up tenfold for in thought. And so, he thought. The fact that Harold and Dawn were gone wasn't the only suspicious thing he'd noticed on this island. There was the large beast that they'd heard the roars and footsteps of, the giant flipper they'd all seen cruising through the water, and Cody and Jo getting seriously injured under mysterious circumstances. He'd also overheard Mike, Zoey, and Cameron talking about a discovery they'd made. They claimed to have seen a Stegosaurus. A real live dinosaur. In fact, the other strange things could seemingly be connected to dinosaurs too. What if?- - -no. Dinosaurs were extinct. All of them. Dead. And thinking this way, B also deemed Harold and Dawn's disappearance as not related to those events in any way.

If only he'd thought a little bit harder, the upcoming bloodbath might've been avoided.

The one thing he did resolve to do was to try and ask Cody what had attacked him. It wouldn't be easy, as the short boy was both feverish and delirious. But he could at least try. With this firmly set in mind, he walked about tidying up the campsite. After an hour and a half, Ezekiel was the next one up. He stretched, yawned, and joined B outside. "So, what's up, eh?" he asked. B opened his mouth to reply, but the homeschooler interrupted. "No, don't answer," he said. "I got this one. The sky! That's right, right? That's how you speak teen speak, right, eh?" B didn't bother to correct him and just nodded politely. He then pointed at the Snapper's cabin. Zeke walked over to it and peered inside. Noticing nothing wrong, he asked "What do ya mean, eh?" B pointed again. Zeke took another look. He still didn't get it. Silent B let out a barely audible sigh. He brought a pack of sticky-notes out of his pocket that he reserved for the rare occasions when people didn't understand his hand gestures. Grabbing a pen out of his jacket, he wrote:

** Harold and Dawn are missing. **

"That's probably joost a coincidence, eh," said Zeke. "Maybe they're off playin' a prank on Chef or somethin', though that doosn't seem very much like Dawn. B frowned, ripped off the top sticky-note, stuck it in his pocket, and wrote on a new one:

**You may be right, but still, I've got a bad feeling about this.**

"Nah," replied Zeke. "It's nothin'. Don't worry aboot it. They'll probably be back 'fore breakfast." B shrugged and put the pad and pen away, still looking uneasy.

As the rest of the contestants slowly woke up, the fourteen teens headed off to breakfast. A few of them noticed the absence of Harold, or Dawn, or both, but said nothing and soon forgot about it. The meal took over an hour, with all the teens sluggishly going back and forth for second, third, or more helpings. Frederic was serving breakfast, with none of the other staff anywhere to be seen.

After another half-hour, people were starting to seriously wonder what Chris was doing. A couple of them got up and asked Frederic, but he just shrugged. Eventually, the middle-aged host walked into the tent, with Chef, Billy, and Dave behind him. "We didn't find them," said Chris grimly.

"Find who?" questioned Bridgette.

"Uh, you know," Chris replied annoyingly. "The kids who have been missing for _sixteen whole hours. _Harold and Dawn!" B glanced up. His suspicions were confirmed.

"What happened? Where are they?" asked several people at once, DJ loudest among them.

"All we know," responded Chris. "Is that Harold and Dawn were walking together in the woods, away from the campsite last night. And they're both missing."

Several people gasped. "Guys!" yelled Katie. "Dawn's always acted so nice, but don't you think she's a little creepy?" B frowned at this. "Maybe she's really a bad person. Maybe she killed Harold!"

This caused an outpouring of voices in the mess hall. Some campers opinioned that it was outrageous, while others seemed to agree. Courtney stood on one of the benches. "I think it's the other way around!" she shouted. "Harold's such a weirdo. He probably murdered Dawn!"

More noise ensued. Noah sighed half-heartedly and spoke up. Although what he said was quiet, everyone stopped to listen, reluctantly knowing that the bookworm was far smarter than them. "Now, if one of them killed the other, wouldn't the killer return to us so as not to raise suspicion? I think someone else did it. Another person on the island."

Again, everyone started talking at once. Chris cleared his throat and things settled down a little. "I have to agree with Noah this time," said the host. "We're pretty thankful to Dave for setting up all those cameras, as he had one not too far away from Harold and Dawn's incident. It was pretty dark and the picture's not too clear, but what we did see is two things surrounding them, then a third jumping on top of one of them. Then another attacks the camera and we lose all visual. Audio too. We've been looking for any sign of them or their attackers since six o'clock, but no trace."

Cries of "Who were they?" and "Why didn't you tell us before?" sounded from all the teen's mouths. "The least we can do is go search again!" said Bridgette, and most agreed with her.

After that, everyone went out to participate in some way. Most went out and formed search parties, Noah demanded to see the video footage, a few checked the campsite for clues, and the rest waited anxiously in the system of tents in case Harold or Dawn returned while the others were gone.

As for B, he decided paying Cody a visit was now a very urgent matter. Slipping into the infirmary tent, he walked past a sleeping Jo. She hadn't seen what attacked her, so questioning her would do no good. He moved on to Cody. The candy-lover was conscious, but muttering gibberish and sweating profusely. B walked in front of him and held out a sticky-note:

**Cody?**

Cody closed his mouth and took a look at the card. His vision was very fuzzy, and he struggled to make it out. "C….O….Cody. Cody. Oh, Cody! That's my name," he mumbled softly."What about it, er…." He tried to remember the person's name "You're, you're a letter. Z or something. I'll call you Z. What do you want? I'm trying to sleep." B took out another sticky-note:

**Were you attacked?**

Cody went into a coughing fit, but he looked a little better. Trying to focus, he said in a voice higher-pitched than usual "Oh, it was them, I don't know what. They got me. I was gone, I was dead, but I don't think I am, really. Lizards. Lizards, those lizards, lizards, lizards, lizards…."

He repeated the word over and over and refused to say any more. B was deeply unsettled and walked out of the room in a daze. Lizards. Like dinosaurs.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Several hours later, the final search group returned. None of them had found any sign of Dawn, Harold, or their unknown attackers. Group morale was at an all-time low, even for the Total Drama group. After a while, Chris came to a decision and announced it to all, with the exception of Cody and Jo, who were still in the infirmary.

"Alright campers," began Chris. "I know you're all worried. Everyone's worried. But we haven't given up hope. So I've come to this conclusion: the game must go on." This was met with a loud chorus of boos. "No, no, it's not what you think," said the host quickly. "We will continue looking. Chef and the interns will spend the entire day searching, until we have found them, or at the very least, what remains of them. Meanwhile, Dave and I will go on with the challenge. Hopefully we'll even find the missing two in time for them to participate. I'd advise you all to try to put this out of your minds for now, and just focus on the challenge. Chef, get your search group ready. Everyone else, meet me at the beach where we had the water obstacle course. Hurry!

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

The campers gathered around the beach. Despite Chris' advice, all any of them could talk about was Harold, Dawn, and the mysterious someones, or somethings, that had attacked them. Chris was standing in front of them, and Dave was filming the whole thing off to the side. In the ground were eighteen small wooden circles.

After awhile, the host clapped his hands. "Listen up groovy cats," he announced. "You see those circles to your right? Those are all really wooden pillars, one hundred feet tall. When you step onto one, it will rise ten feet into the air. All you have to do is stay balanced and not fall off. But here's the cruel part. Every ten minutes, the posts rise another ten feet, and then another, until they reach their full height after an hour and a half. Last one standing is lowered back down to the ground and wins, the other team going to elimination. So second place is gonna have a rather nasty drop. If you don't want to take the risk, you can jump off right away, but that won't exactly help you win. Of course, we'll only really be using fourteen of the eighteen pillars, as Cody and Jo are too injured slash sick to compete, and Harold and Dawn, are, well, you know. But don't think about it. Try to have fun!"

"Since when do we ever have fun at challenges?" asked Noah. "And how'd you get these posts in the ground here?"

"We hired a manufacturing company to pre-install them before we'd even set foot on the island," answered Chris. "You guys can start now."

All fourteen teens stepped onto the circles, and they shot out of the ground. Noah jumped off straightaway, and his post stopped moving. The others continued up to ten feet high, where Tyler promptly lost his balance and fell off. He was soon followed by Bridgette, who had terrible balance on land. As Noah walked back to camp, the other two fallen teens stayed to watch.

Twenty minutes later, what started as seemingly two-dimensional circles were now thirty foot tall posts. Katie, DJ, and Cameron had all fallen and joined Bridgette and Tyler watching the others.

After that, no one fell for a while. The posts continued to rise, reaching sixty feet. Admittedly, the sand was smooth and the water soft, but a fall now meant not only loss, but pain too. As the pillars rose up to a startling seventy feet high, Mike stumbled a little and leaned over the edge of his. That was it. He slipped and fell off, but the person on the pillar next to him caught him. Mike looked up and saw Zoey clutching his hand, smiling. Then she lost _her_ balance and they both fell, landing with a painful thump.

"Yoo okay, eh?" called Ezekiel from far above them.

"Fine," answered Mike. He stood up. By that time, many of the fallen contestants had grown bored and headed off, back to the shelters or the tents. He and Zoey were no exception as they left. But they did have a purpose in mind, as the others would soon find out.

As the game continued on slowly, Sierra fell, followed by Heather. The pillars reached their full height of one hundred feet. Ezekiel, Izzy, B, and Courtney were still standing, and they paled at the drop that awaited all but one of them.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Dead twigs snapped underfoot as three teens made their way through the jungle. Bugs buzzed around them, biting and swarming. It was hot and humid, and not much fun.

After meeting with Cameron, Mike and Zoey had convinced him to come along on a hike and search for the creature they'd spotted the other day. They'd walked a good half a mile without seeing any sign of animals bigger than the huge horse flies that annoyed them. Sticking close to the beach yet staying in the jungle, the three trudged on.

"So," began Cameron. "What do you plan on doing if we do find this thing you saw?"

"Take a picture, I guess," said Zoey. "I have my phone with me."

Most of their earlier enthusiasm was gone. "I don't think we're going to see it again." admitted Mike. Cam slowly nodded his head. He'd never expected to find a real dinosaur, although for a moment he'd gotten caught up in hope and excitement. What his friends had seen was probably just a fat old lizard that they'd misjudged the size of.

There was nothing out here. He was sure.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Over an hour later, Ezekiel, Izzy, and B still stood high up in the sky, with Courtney having recently lost. Everyone else had left. Chris was off enjoying the shade, and all the other teens were long gone. Even the cameraman had gotten bored and left, leaving the camera rooted in the ground so as to record the challenge. It'd been ten minutes since Courtney had taken the plunge, and nothing of interest had happened since. B stood, shoulders slumped, his face completely emotionless. If he was beginning to tire, he didn't show it. But the other two did. Zeke was sitting cross-legged on the top of the pillar in order to give his weary legs a rest, and Izzy was numb in most places and pained everywhere else.

As it became almost too much to bear, the slight breeze drifting along turned into wind, and Zeke gave up. He stopped trying to balance and let the wind knock him over, off, and down. Landing hard on the sand, he didn't move and just laid there. The sun was unbearably hot but it felt good.

A few seconds later, rustling brush from the jungle caught his attention. Something was walking towards them. Zeke's thoughts immediately turned to Harold and Dawn's unknown assailants, and he got up and ran. He was barely quick enough, as the monstrous thing burst out onto the sandy ground.

It was a dinosaur. There was absolutely no doubt about it. Looking out of the corner of his eye while sprinting as fast as he could, he initially thought of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It was smaller, though, about eighteen feet long. But that was still pretty damn big. The head was huge compared to the body, and a huge horn, like that of a rhinoceros, protruded from the snout. Its scales were a mixed pattern of red and black. Its tail was raised up in the air behind it.

Zeke rounded a corner of the beach out of sight, and hid behind a tree. Hoping to high heaven he hadn't been spotted, fear practically paralyzed him. He only wished the others didn't become a dino snack. His heart pounding in his chest, fear engulfed him and he fainted.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

On top of the posts, Izzy heard the commotion and made the mistake of looking down. She caught sight of the carnivore just as it let out a blood-chilling roar. It almost gave her a heart attack, and she fell over, with the top of the pillar jamming into her stomach, keeping her from falling. From that position it wouldn't be easy to try and stand back up again, and she didn't want to risk it. Speechless, she pointed the creature out to B.

Normally, the silent genius would've noticed it right away, being as perceptive as he was, but he'd been distracted thinking of the missing two's fate. Then he saw the dino. His first reaction was a huge wave of fear. Blinding, powerful fear that nearly knocked him off the pillar with the sheer extremeness of it.

And then realization dawned. He'd thought about dinosaurs, wondered if they were somehow here, but his realistic side had immediately considered it silly. And he'd been wrong.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Back in the jungle, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron were still plodding along a game path. No one was enjoying themselves, and they were all sweating a river. Cameron eventually tried to get a conversation going. "So, what do you think of this new season so far?" he asked.

"It's okay, I guess," replied Mike. "I mean, it's always worth it for a shot at one million bucks, but the game isn't exactly enjoyable."

"Yeah," agreed Zoey. "The challenges are painful and annoying, and the eliminations pit friend against friend. Plus, I really hate this extreme survival concept. The fans'll like it, that's for sure. But seriously? Wawanakwa was bad enough."

Cameron nodded. "Also, I get this weird feeling that we're always being watched."

Mike shrugged. "Probably just all the cameras hiding behind every rock and bush."

"Still," Cam continued. "It makes me feel really uneasy. Like we're doing something wrong."

Despite her better judgment, Zoey laughed. "What could we be doing wrong?"

The small boy sighed and said "I feel like we shouldn't be here. Like we can't be here. Like something bad is gonna happen."

After that ominous note, the conversation ceased. The three continued on until they could see the beach through the trees. "Hey!" exclaimed Mike. "Take a look! This is the challenge area." Sure enough, Izzy and B were still standing far above them, but too far away for the trio to pick up their terrified expressions. It was then that they noticed the dinosaur.

Zoey shrieked, but Mike clamped his hand over her mouth while Cameron covered his own, biting his tongue to keep from screaming and giving away their position. The creature turned its head, but didn't spot them. Cameron quickly realized what he was looking at: a Ceratosaurus. Seventeen years of non-fiction reading hadn't been for nothing, after all. Mike and Zoey had been right, and it wasn't just the one Stegosaurus on this island. They might be on some unfound prehistoric island, just like in the movies, for all he knew. But what he did know was if the massive carnivore saw them, they were as good as dead. He motioned to the others to stay down, and they hid in the ferns, praying and pleading that they'd make it out alive.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Up on top of the wooden posts, B and Izzy continued to balance themselves. There was now more at stake than just the challenge, but the idea of falling to their death by reptilian consumption wasn't helping their concentration. Izzy still hadn't dared to stand up again and was lying down with her stomach pressed against the top of the pillar, making her want to vomit. B stood stoically, shoulders now straight, yet visibly terrified out of his mind. The two knew that one would fall eventually. They could only hope the beast left first.

In the end, it was Izzy who took the plunge. When she felt she could take lying on her stomach no longer, she tried to shift her weight and get back up, but her left foot slipped and she went down, landing in the sand below. Right next to the Ceratosaurus.

The dinosaur whipped its head around and roared, and then lumbered towards her with surprisingly fast strokes. Izzy got up, stumbled a bit, and then ran. Her life depended on her speed as the creature gave chase, emitting another roar.

As the two rounded the bend out of sight, B's pillar started to lower, as he had won. When he reached the ground, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron rushed out of the foliage towards him. Before they could say anything, he put a finger to his lips. Then he pointed to a tree, where an unconscious Ezekiel lay half out of sight, and indicated for Mike to carry him. The skinny teen picked up the prairie boy, and B held up a sticky note:

**We need to get back to camp and warn everyone else.**

The others couldn't have agreed more, and they ran off.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

The Ceratosaurus was gaining on Izzy. She'd had a good head start, and adrenaline gave her a big boost, but it wouldn't be enough in the end. Realizing a change of tactics was necessary; she ducked under the tree line and sprinted through the jungle. Thorns tore at every inch of her and she tripped multiples times, but it was even worse for the reptile. Being so large, it had to go around clumps of trees and fallen logs. Although it was getting farther behind, it wasn't about to give up just yet.

Izzy had that disorienting feeling you get when you believe there's one more stair to a staircase then there actually is, as she'd just stepped right over the edge of a gully. Hitting the ground, she was smart enough to tuck her head against her chest as she rolled, bumping against stones and then splashing into a stream. She got up quickly and took off, as the beast reached the edge of the small canyon. Deciding it was better to let its prey escape than risk injury on the steep slope, it turned around and stomped off. Izzy continued dashing through the woods in blind terror, trying to get back to camp.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

As for the camp itself, everything was going fine. The search party had returned, but sadly, the effort had been fruitless and no more clues to Harold and Dawn's plight had been found. All of the campers except for Cody, Jo, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Izzy, B, and obviously the missing two lounged around in the shade, not really having anything to do. It was then that Silent B and co. emerged from the trees, screaming and panting.

"Dinosaurs!" yelled Mike. "We're on an island full of frickin' dinosaurs!"

B nodded, and Ezekiel, who had woken up, added "It's true, eh! I woos joost minding my own business when I was almost eaten, a'yup."

Already, most everyone had taken an interest. "Don't be stupid," scoffed Heather. "Like we would fall for one of your retarded pranks."

"Yeah guys," agreed DJ. "Stop joking around. Dinosaurs scare me!"

"But it's true!" claimed Zoey. "We saw one the other day too!"

A lot of the teens gave them weird looks, and Noah rolled his eyes. Chris laughed annoyingly and said "Now wait a second. Are you telling me you guys _actually _think we're on some sort o' dino-infested island?" He laughed again.

"You have to believe us!" pleaded Mike. "What about the roars? And the thumping footsteps? And the gigantic flipper? We all saw that! Don't forget what happened to Cody! And Jo! Heck, Dawn and Harold are probably dead because of the damn dinosaurs!"

This caused a lot of outrage, with most people deeming it as utter nonsense, but a few weren't so sure. "I don't know," said Noah. "I could only see the outline of the figures from the security tape. But the way they moved, their size, it all didn't seem exactly human."

Before he could even finish his sentence, Izzy popped up out of nowhere. "You guys!" she yelled. "We have to get out of here! Quickly! There are beasts on the loose; beasts of the kind even Izzy wouldn't mess with!

"No way," said Courtney. "Izzy's in on this too. You're just trying to pull our leg, and it's not very funny."

"Yeah," opinioned Bridgette. "I mean, blaming so many people's misfortunes on some stupid dino tale? Not cool. You guys should be ashamed."

B looked ready to protest, but Katie broke in. "I dunno, they're right about the roar. How else can you explain it? Plus all the other things…." She shuddered.

More and more people started to side with those who had seen the Ceratosaurus, and eventually Chris broke in. "Hey, listen people! Since it seems you're gonna make a big deal out of this and just be pain in the butts, I'll have Dave get the camera back at the beach and check the footage. Then we can settle this once and for all. In the mean time, the sun's just about ready to set. Time for elimination! Who won?"

B raised his hand and pointed to himself. "Yep" agreed Izzy. "B won, since I fell off because of the hellish beast." Again some people cried hypocrite, but Chris shushed them. "Alright then, the Killer Kangaroos are going to elimination. Can somebody get Cody in a wheelchair and bring him out to the campfire? Now try and forget this dino crap."

"Dino crap?" asked Tyler. "Like T-Rex poop? Awesome! That stuff is extreme!"

Almost everyone present groaned or face palmed, and Chris grinned. "Exactly Tyler. It's all a load of Tyrannosaurus crap, 'cause _there are no dinosaurs on this island_. Or anywhere else, for that matter. Now Kangaroos, get your lazy bums to elimination! Dave, go get that camera just to satisfy them. Go already!"

Everyone headed off to where they were supposed to go, but all felt uneasy. Cam, Zoey, and Ezekiel were flat out terrified. And everyone knew it deep down, even if they were afraid to admit it: that this couldn't end well.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Dead: Harold**

**Alive and Well: Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Bridgette, DJ, Heather, Sierra, B, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Courtney, Chris, Chef, Billy, Frederic, Dave, Boat of Losers Driver**

**Alive but Injured: Cody (broken finger, sprained ankle, hundreds of infected cuts, feverish sickness), Jo (deep gash along leg)**

**Unknown State: Dawn**

**Eliminated: Duncan, Staci**

**Dinosaur Species: Stegosaurus, Deinonychus, Ceratosaurus, as of yet unknown small lizard-like dinosaur, as of yet unknown large carnivorous dinosaur, as of yet unknown sea monster**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try and update this story within a week or two.**

**~TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter**

**Next Time: After a surprising elimination, a destructive dinosaur attack leaves many, of the cast and crew dead. The survivors try and regroup and find shelter, all the while being pursued by several different carnivores hungry for blood. **


	6. Chapter 6: Attack

**Chapter 6: Attack**

**Hey guys, sorry about the long time between updates, but I was busy creating a new story. Anyway, this chapter is where the story really starts. The first five were just foreshadowing and setting up. Please review, you'll get a reply. Speaking of replies, here are replies to the guest reviews up to now:**

**Mysterious: **I can't promise anyone will survive (besides Duncan and Staci) but I can tell you, Noah and Dawn aren't going to be picked off anytime soon.

**Guest:** Yeah. But Staci is normally the first one killed off in Total Drama survival/murder mystery stories, so I wanted to do something different.

**Matt: **Actually, Noah is Indian, as confirmed by his Total Drama bio. And sorry if you disliked Harold's death, but there are many more deaths to follow. If you don't like this story, why are you reading it? If you have any suggestions to make it better, though, I'm all ears.

**Let the story begin!**

The nine teenagers huddled around the fire. It was cold out, even though they were in the tropics. Many of them were shivering, but it wasn't from the temperature. Although some refused to admit it, things were deeply wrong on Isla Sorna. They all knew it. They could feel it in their bones.

Chris stood in front of the nine, holding a metal platter. On the platter lay eight bricks. The campfire ceremony was due to have begun ten minutes ago, but they'd all stood long moments in silence. The middle-aged host decided it was time to begin.

"Bridgette," he said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You get a brick. You're the first one safe." Instead of whipping the piece of cement at her like he normally would, he weakly tossed it, and she was able to catch it without injury.

After the initial hesitation, the rest of the ceremony proceeded more easily. "Izzy, DJ, and Ezekiel!" exclaimed the host, throwing them their bricks with slightly more enthusiasm. "Next up, we've got Tyler and Katie, which now brings us down to the bottom three."

Noah and Heather glanced worriedly at each other. Cody, almost completely unaware of his surroundings, just slumped in his wheelchair, mouth open, drooling a little.

"This next and next-to-last brick belongs to….Noah!" said Chris, this time chucking it hard at the bookworm. It caught him in the chest and knocked him over. Getting back up, he gave the host an icy glare.

"Now, before we figure out if it's Cody or Heather who's taking the Boat of Losers, just a quick announcement," said Chris. "Most of you guys just acted like this was any normal old campfire ceremony. Which is good. But a few of the more annoying ones of you actually voted for themselves, supposedly out of fear of this stupid dinosaur island myth. For the last time, there are no dinosaurs on this island. Now, down to business." He gave Cody and Heather a snarky grin. "The person who gets this final brick, and is allowed to stay on this island another day, is…."

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

By the team shelters, all was quiet. But it didn't stay that way for long. From the undergrowth hopped out five Deinonychuses. A whole pack. They'd been pursuing a Stegosaurus but had lost it somehow in the dark forest. And then the biggest one, their leader, had scented this place. It was full of the scent of some unknown beast. Two of the raptors, however, realized it was similar to the red-headed, two-legged creature they'd brought down about a week and a half ago. The scent was also very close to the tall lanky thing they'd eaten just yesterday. In fact, its smell was actually at this place too. Regardless, whatever those things had been, they had tasted good.

And the Deinos were hungry for more.

Leaving the two smallest pack members behind to guard the campsite, the other three stalked off into the woods, on the hunt for human flesh.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Although the Screaming Snappers didn't win the challenge, instead of going back to the shelters for a good night's sleep, they'd stayed behind at the system of tents. They were all spooked by the thought of heading into the dark, the place where the unknown dwelled. Especially Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and B, who had actually seen the Ceratosaurus and had an idea of what they were up against.

In the supplies tent, Courtney and Sierra sat on empty crates. Awkward silence had ensued for the past several minutes, and Sierra attempted to break it.

"So Courtney," she began. "What d'ya think of this, ya know, dinosaur stuff and all?"

Courtney shrugged. "It's not true. Maybe if they were claiming it was some tiger or bear or crocodile or something, but dinosaurs? Nah."

"Yeah," agreed Sierra. "But I heard somewhere that some guy tried cloning extinct stuff, back before I was born. There was even supposed to have been an escape that was all hushed up about. Think that's got anything to do with it?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Like anyone could clone a dinosaur," she said. "It's probably something made up by some goofballs to scare little kids at night. Forget about it."

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

After a long dramatic pause, Chris finally came to an end. "The person safe tonight is Cody. Congrats and all."

He tossed the red brick to the injured teen, who didn't even react as it slugged him in the gut. Heather got up and turned to face her fellow teammates. "You suck!" she yelled as she made a rude hand gesture. She walked towards the Boat of Losers and boarded it, shoving past the surprised driver.

"And she's gone," said Chris as the driver unroped the boat from the dock. "That'd be three down, seventeen to go."

"If Harold and Dawn aren't dead, that is," added DJ. Chris frowned.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Heather stood on the boat outside the little cabin, leaning against the railing and tapping her foot impatiently. All she wanted to go was to get out of here, resume her normal life and forget about the bastards that had voted her off. She was mad; there was no doubt about that.

Deep in dark thought, she was shocked back to the present as a giant flipper streaked through the water beneath her. It was exactly like the one from the water obstacle course challenge. Something big thumped against the boat, veering it off course. Another thump, more powerful, and the driver rushed outside to see what was going on. As he walked towards her, another ramming of the boat knocked it into a jutting rock, beaching it. The whole vessel started to tilt over on its side as whatever was underneath pushed against it.

The driver caught a glimpse of whatever the thing was and screamed. He then jumped overboard, abandoning ship. As he swam away as quickly as he could, huge long jaws sprung up around him and closed. He was gone in an instant, his scream abruptly cut off.

The creature turned to face her. It was definitely reptilian, but the skin was slimy, not scaly. She could only see a small part of it, but from that alone she knew it was huge. The head was about fifteen feet long, and half of that was just the monstrous crocodilian jaws. Many teeth sprouted from its gums, and there were all as sharp as a knife. Its eyes were large, yellow, terrible, and staring straight at her. _'Huh.' _she thought, completely detached from reality, _'So this is a Kronosaurus.'_

Then reality came back and she screamed. The creature lunged at her, but she dodged, falling into the water as its jaws snapped around the boat, tearing out hunks of metal. She swam as quickly as she could, but a sharp pain enveloped her and the nearby water turned red. She tried to keep on swimming, but she couldn't feel her leg below the knee. Looking down, she realized why. It was gone. Bitten off.

And the rest of her soon followed.

She kept trying to swim as she saw the yellow eyes coming towards her, glowing like lanterns. If lanterns could be evil, that is. She knew the end was here as the monstrous jaws opened above her and extended beneath her. Then they closed, and Heather was no more.

~~~~~/- \~~~~~

At the shelters, one of the Deinonychuses had gotten bored with waiting. It decided to do some hunting of its own. Sneaking away while the other larger member of its pack wasn't looking, it headed towards the beach.

Upon reaching a little inlet, it noticed a big thing made out of metal floating in the water, close to shore. It smelled strongly of the creatures back at the shelter. That had to be a good sign. The small 'nychus jumped on board.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

On the island, most of the contestants milled around the tents. The two interns were binging up buckets of water from the ocean to douse the last embers of the campfire. It'd only been ten minutes since Heather had been voted off, but they'd insisted on no fire. Who knew what a fire would draw?

They'd regretted that decision almost instantly, though, as it started drizzling, then raining, then pouring. Everyone was cold, wet, and miserable. Chris and Chef stood near the edge of the jungle, watching the Boat of Losers, now just a tiny speck on the horizon, make its way to the mainland. They couldn't be sure, but it looked like it'd stopped. And like there was something else out there. Probably another boat. But they didn't like it all the same.

"So," said Chris. "Little Miss Queen Bee actually got the boot early this year. That's a shocker."

Chef grunted in reply. Then his eyes bulged in terror. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" he screamed.

"Chef," reprimanded Chris. "Watch your language. This is a kid's show, after all." However, when the host caught sight of what had caused Chef's outburst, he was screaming and swearing too. Wicked teeth gleamed from the trees, attached to a giant reptilian head. Steam snorted from its nostrils and its eyes focused on them. It was a Tyrannosaurus Rex. And a big one too.

The creature roared, the same roar they'd heard when they'd showed up on the island, and during the first challenge. Everyone turned their heads and noticed the massive carnivore crashing out of the jungle, straight towards Chris and Chef. As people screamed and ran in the background, Chef unfroze and rolled out of the way. Chris wasn't so lucky.

The giant dinosaur stooped down and picked his leg up in its jaws, shaking him around and tossing him. He flew over thirty feet and crashed into the sand. Scrambling a few yards and then looking back, he was grateful to see the dinosaur wasn't coming after him. He scrambled a little farther. His leg was seriously wounded, that was for sure. But he had his own private boat stored about a mile away. No one else knew about it. If he could just make it there, he would escape this hellhole.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

The Rex was hungry. It charged past Courtney, knocking her over with its swinging tail. Eyes zoning in on the interns, it sped towards them. Billy and Fred dropped the bucket and ran. The dinosaur made for Frederic, but in doing so, it stepped on top of Billy, knocking him over. He heard something in his spine crack, a wave of pain seized him, and he blacked out.

Frederic fared even worse. He sprinted as fast as he could, but that wasn't fast enough. The Tyrannosaur scooped him up in its jaws and swallowed. It was a one-bite kill. Fred didn't even have time to scream.

The Rex turned around and roared, long and loud. The few people still around dashed off helter skelter into the jungle, running for their lives. But the dinosaur was still hungry. It prowled slowly around the tents, looking for more prey.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

In the infirmary, Jo had been awakened by the screaming and roaring. She caught a glimpse of the T-Rex through the tent flap and paled. So it was true. There were dinosaurs here. And this one apparently had bloodlust. Suddenly, Sierra dashed into the tent. "C'mon Cody!' she cried to the short teen, still sitting in a wheelchair, oblivious to everything. "We need to go. Now!" She grabbed the handles on the wheelchair and started pushing.

"Wait!" yelled Jo. "You can't just leave me here! I can't walk on my own. That thing will get me!" Sierra hesitated. She'd have to somehow push Cody and help Jo along, which wouldn't be very fast. It might cost her and her sweetheart their lives if they were spotted. But she couldn't just leave Jo to die. In the end, she made a tough decision and relented.

"Alright," said Sierra. "You can lean on my shoulder. Let's go." Wheeling Cody, she let Jo grab on to her and the three headed out into the night.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

B, unlike everyone else, had escaped down to the ocean, not the jungle. He currently lay on the gritty sand, the waves splashing over him, wishing he would not be seen.

His wish didn't come true.

The first thing he felt was wet, sticky, and thick. He looked up, and realized he was covered in T-Rex drool. And the creature it came form was looming right above him. As it glanced down at him and growled, he spoke his first few words ever. "Oh, holy cra- - -"

Silent B's sentence was cut off as the carnivore bit at him. Luckily for him, it was over quickly, as a large tooth pierced his heart and killed him. The Tyrannosaurus then proceeded to eat.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Twenty-five minutes after the initial attack, Chris had made it to the boat without incident. The host had limped on an injured bloody leg all the way here, yet he'd run faster than he'd ever run before in his life.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He was home free. Who cared what happened to those dumb teens? He felt a twinge of guilt leaving his old pal Chef behind, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Chris boarded the boat, wincing as his injured leg scraped the deck. Supporting himself on the railing, he made his way towards the captain's cabin. But that was when he heard a noise from inside. Was that a claw he'd just seen in the doorway?

Panic fluttered inside him, and he held on to the railing with an iron grip. Another noise came from inside. It must just be one of the campers, he thought. There's nothing dangerous here. But he knew, deep down, he was wrong.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Noah was running as fast as his tiny legs could take him. He was somewhere deep in the jungle. He really didn't care where, as long as he was somewhere far away from that awful Tyrannosaurus Rex. Sadly, he wasn't.

Having finished devouring B, the beast headed back to its home, wherever that was. And on the way there, it ran into Noah. The creature stared the bookworm right in the eyes. Noah crossed himself and then crossed his fingers. Fear was a new emotion to him, and it felt so strange. Was this the end?

No, it wasn't. Thankfully, eating two humans was apparently enough for the Rex. With a final glance at Noah, it walked away with thundering footsteps.

The teenage egghead was so dizzy; he couldn't even comprehend how lucky he'd just been. He took a few steps and collapsed. He was safe.

But then it hit him. On an island like this, safety was never guaranteed.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Dead: Harold, Boat of Losers Driver, Heather, Frederic, B**

**Alive and Well: Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Bridgette, DJ, Sierra, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Courtney, Chris, Chef, Dave**

**Alive yet Injured: Cody (broken finger, sprained ankle, hundreds of infected cuts, feverish sickness), Jo (deep gash along leg), Billy (broken spine, unconscious)**

**Unknown State: Dawn**

**Eliminated: Duncan, Staci, Heather**

**Dinosaur Species: Stegosaurus, Deinonychus, Ceratosaurus, Kronosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, as of yet unknown small lizard-like dinosaur**

**(Kronosaurus isn't technically a dinosaur, but I'm just putting him in the list anyway)**

**What'd you guys think? Sorry to all Heather and B fans. Thanks for reading. As I'm going on vacation and outlining the plan for my fourth fanfiction story, the next update might be awhile. Please review!**

**~TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter**

**Next Time: Most of the survivors of the T-Rex attack find their way to a clearing, where they get a fire going. A lot of the others are lost or eaten. Those around the fire then try and plan a way of surviving, and escaping the hell that is Isla Sorna.**


	7. Chapter 7: Around the Campfire

**Chapter 7: Around the Campfire**

**Hey everyone! Here's my newest chapter. I've reached 20,000 words and 650 views. Just a few replies to guest reviews before we begin:**

**Guest: **Yeah, Heather definitely deserved to get killed off. The reason B died is 'cause he's too smart. With him alive, he would've figured out a plan for escape right away, so he couldn't live if the story was gonna end up being interesting. We will see some of the other contestants before it's all over.

**Mysterious: **Yeah, I guess it's pretty funny that someone's first words would be 'Holy crap', but what else would you say if you were about to get eaten by a dinosaur? Noah's pretty much my favorite character and Dawn's not too far behind. However, that doesn't guarantee they won't die; I've already killed off some characters I like! Like I said before though, they won't be going anytime soon at least.

**Matt: **Noah's Total Drama bio calls him Indian Canadian. I always assumed that meant he was from India, but I guess it could mean he's Native American. I dunno.

Chris' heart pounded. Something was in the captain's cabin. He picked up a wooden plank lying on the ground, hoping to use it as a weapon, and crept around until he could see inside. It was a Deinonychus. A small one, admittedly, but still deadly. Very deadly.

It turned around and hissed. He dropped the plank and ran as it came out after him, chasing him around the boat. One of its terrible claws caught on his shirt, ripping it, but Chris himself jumped into the captain's cabin, slamming the door and locking it. He was safe for now. The creature screamed and hissed at the small open expanse serving as a window, hoping to get in, but it obviously couldn't.

Chris got up and turned the boat on, starting the motor up and moving it off the shore. He was headed back to Costa Rica, and the military could deal with this thing on board once he got back.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Katie and Bridgette were running through the woods together, panting heavily. They'd been running as fast as they could for a while now, but they stopped when they believed to be safe. Bridgette immediately noticed an unconscious Noah, who had fainted after luck had won out in his encounter with the T-Rex.

"We should make a fire," said Bridgette, trying to get Noah to wake up.

"I don't know…." replied Katie. "Who knows if it'll attract that thing?"

Noah got up and, without seemingly having been unconscious at all, jumped right into the conversation. "Well, it's got just as good a chance of making them steer clear. We don't know anything about these beasts. We're facing an unknown enemy. And _that _scares me more than any tooth or claw. Not to mention we're cold and wet and we'll probably die of hypothermia before any dinosaurs get the chance to kill us themselves. Can either of you build a fire?"

Katie shook her head no, but Bridgette raised her hand. "I can. I used to build one every night with my friends after a long day of surfing. Geez, I wonder if I'll ever live to surf again." She grabbed a few twigs and tossed them onto a mossy patch of ground, and then started looking around for more sticks.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Billy woke up, ever so slowly. For a moment he wasn't sure where he was, and then he remembered. The show. The island. The dinosaur. Fear gripped him, and he tried to stand up. But he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't move anything below his neck. His spine had broken when the Tyrannosaur had stepped on him, and it must've paralyzed him.

As he kept trying to move in vain, a small lizard-like beast hopped on top of him, like the one that had attacked Cody. Great. Another dinosaur. A Compsognathus, to be precise, although Billy didn't know this. And then it bit into the flesh on his stomach and tore out a hunk.

Several more Compsognathuses hopped onto him and started doing exactly what the first was doing. Eating him alive. Dozens more joined. Thankfully, he couldn't feel any pain below the neck either, but it hurt like hell whenever one bit at his face or neck. And the neck is where a lot of them went for, eventually tearing open the right jugular vein, letting out a massive amount of blood.

He bled to death in a matter of minutes, with the small dinosaurs continuing to feed on his corpse.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Bridgette had done her job well. After only a minute or two, the campfire was burning a good two feet high, with plenty of wood to fuel it. Noah and Katie were looking for more stuff to keep it going when Chef and Dave walked out of the woods, having seen the light from far off and followed it. Cameron, Mike, and Zoey came soon after, again led by the light of the fire.

They all sat in grim silence, thankful for the fire, but always on edge, never knowing when something might strike. Mike and Zoey also helped to collect sticks. The eight of them all struggled with different internal conflicts at the moment, but one thing they all had in common was fear. And who wouldn't be afraid on Isla Sorna?

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Courtney and Izzy had stopped to rest in a clump of bushes. They'd escaped the Tyrannosaur, but they weren't sure what to expect next, or where the others where. "Hey Courtney!" yelled Izzy. "That was awesome!"

"No it wasn't!" scolded the Type A. "People are dying here. And keep your voice down!"

"Hah," scoffed Izzy. "Like my voice'd attract any dinosaurs. Plus, they wouldn't dare mess with Izzy."

"I thought you said you wouldn't dare mess with _them_," reminded Courtney.

"Yeah, but they'll never catch me. I'm too quick for 'em. They'd have to sneak up behind me."

Behind her, something rose out of the bushes. Something absolutely gigantic, bigger than the Tyrannosaurus Rex. It was a good fifty feet in length, with a long skull and a pronounced snout full of sharp teeth. A long sail ran down its back, and its huge tail swung back and forth. The beast was green and ugly. Courtney was speechless from fear, looking at the thing. Even she recognized it. It was a Spinosaurus.

Izzy had her back to the monster and hadn't noticed it. She was still talking as it lunged forward and snapped at her leg, catching her in its mouth. She gave a very un-Izzy like scream and it dropped her to the ground. Its claws raked at the ground heavily, and although Courtney couldn't see what was happening to Izzy, she had a pretty good idea.

As the Spinosaurus picked up what looked like half of a bloody Izzy, Courtney ran. The beast either didn't notice her or didn't choose to pursue, as she ran away, tears streaming down her face.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Around the campfire, the eight huddled in silence. Several crashing noises came from the woods, and they got ready to run, but then they heard a human voice. "Ow! Watch it, Sierra! That's my injured leg." It was Jo. And apparently Sierra too. The two of them hobbled and walked into the clearing, respectively, Sierra pushing Cody.

"Yes!" she cried. "There are other people here! We got lost and thought we'd follow this funny pinprick of light, which I guess ended up being your campfire. Who's all here?"

Chef answered here. "Besides myself, we got Bookworm, Eeking Girl, Surfer Chick, Multiple Man, Redhead Commando, Bubble Boy, and the cameraman. Don't know what happened to the rest."

"Probably got eaten," said Noah nonchalantly. "What?" he asked after receiving angry glares. "Like anyone else could've survived. We're beating the odds with eleven making it. Don't get your hopes up."

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

DJ had given up. He hadn't made it far from camp before collapsing and curling up in the fetal position, sucking his thumb. Strange noises rustled in the vegetation all around him, and he heard hissing and growling occasionally.

He was ready for death, at least as ready as he'd ever be. How he could possibly escape these monstrous beasts all around, he had no idea. Why couldn't they just show themselves and let it be done with? Waiting for the attack was almost scarier.

But the attack never came. Just when he was certain it would, he saw a small, blond-headed figure. A human. Although who, he wasn't sure. He stood up to greet her, but she walked off, and he frantically chased after her. He could always see her, but not quite catch up, and for a while he wondered if it was his guardian angel. She led him towards a small light, which ended up being a campfire, with many of the others sitting around it. He took one last look at the figure and realized it was Dawn.

"I helped you this time," she said. "But I fear I won't be able to much longer. I've gained some control, but it's after me. Go now, DJ, and join the others. Don't be afraid. Fear will only get you killed." And with that, she disappeared into the jungle.

DJ was disconcerted and walked into the clearing, much to the relief of several ex-campers, who'd feared the worst.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Ezekiel had given up running after getting several stitches in his side and multiple cramps, and was currently walking along in fear. "It' sure creepy, eh!" he said to no one in particular, as he kept his eye on a particularly suspicious bush.

He continued to walk along when he heard a twig snap and froze. No other noises were heard, but terror lingered and he stayed still. Out of the jungle pounced a Deinonychus, landing only a few feet away from him. Another one did the same thing in front of him, and they started circling. He was trapped.

A third one, much larger than the rest, jumped out of nowhere and landed on him, pinning the poor Canadian homeschooler to the ground. However, instead of gutting him open with its claws as was the norm, the raptor hesitated. There was something different about this creature. Zeke whimpered. After a few more seconds, the raptor backed up and nudged him. The prairie boy stood up slowly, his legs quaking. The three creatures stared at him as he worriedly returned their gaze.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

After wandering in random directions, luck had favored Tyler and he'd ended up by the campfire with the others, including Courtney, who'd found her way as well. They'd sat in silence for a while, but then Noah broke it to assess the situation. "Alright, one of the most important questions here, is, who's missing? Anybody care to take a headcount?"

Courtney volunteered and looked around at the small group. After a moment she said "We're missing B, Chris, the two interns, Ezekiel, and of course, Izzy."

"What do you mean, _of course_ Izzy?" asked Katie.

"I was with her," sobbed Courtney. "She was eaten by a Spinosaurus. It was terrible." She leaned over and started to cry softly.

"A Spinosaurus?" inquired Cameron. "They're the largest known dinosaur carnivore. If there's one here, in addition to the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Ceratosaurus, we're really in big trouble."

"Well," said Tyler. "I guess everybody else must not have made it, then."

"Not necessarily," said Jo. "B's tough. He probably would've made it. And the others are probably just lost somewhere. A couple dinosaur bastards can't eat everybody. They gotta get full eventually."

"Maybe if they eat enough people," began Tyler, "their stomachs'll swell up and they'll burst. There! Problem solved!"

Everybody groaned. How Tyler could still be so stupid in a life-or-death situation was beyond them. "Did anybody see any of the others get killed?" asked Noah.

"Yeah," said Chef. "The Rex made right for the interns. I saw Fred get gobbled up right then and there, and figures that Billy wouldn't make it either. Then I think it headed fer B then, so he's prob'ly a goner too."

"Poor old B!" DJ was starting to tear up. "He'd never hurt a fly, and look how he ended up!"

Chef grunted. "Yeah, but these dinosaurs don't give a damn whether you're the nicest person on earth or a serial killer. They eat what they can get. Heck, if it weren't instinctual, I'd say they were pretty darn evil. Also, B was bit on the tubby side, if ya know what I mean. People like that aren't gonna last long."

A lot of people were silently thankful that Owen wasn't with them. "What about Chris?" asked Bridgette.

"He got tossed by ol' Rex pretty bad," answered Chef, "but I don't reckon that killed him. Prob'y then crawled inta a hole and died."

"Actually, no!" exclaimed Katie. "Chris had a private boat docked not too far from here. I bet he thought it was secret, but I saw it a few days ago when I took a walk along the seashore. Unless he's dumber than I think he is, which is pretty dumb, he'll have made for that once the attack happened. He's probably on his way to get help right now!"

"Well, we can't be certain he made it, so we'll have to act like he didn't for now," said Courtney. "In fact, he probably got picked off on the way there, and the boat's right where he left it! We can search for it in the morning and get off of this retarded island." Of course, she was wrong. Chris had made it to the boat and left. But they didn't know that.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Speaking of Chris, he was still driving the boat and figured he was half-way back to Costa Rica by now. After hearing thumping and metallic noises from outside, he'd grown suspicious wondering what the small raptor was up to. These things were smart. It must have come up with a plan of some sort.

He cautiously wandered over to the small window and looked around. He saw nothing. And then a huge hind claw swung down and gripped into his face. The thing was on the roof! It was an ambush!

Chris struggled to break free, but it only wedged the claws deeper in his skin. The Deinonychus was slowly pulling him out. Unfortunately for him, his shoulders were just small enough to fit through the window and he fell out, landing on the dock. Then the creature jumped on top of him, claws ready for slicing and dicing.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Around the campfire, the fourteen sat. They continued the conversation."Anybody know what happened to Ezekiel?" asked Zoey.

"Last I saw, he was running like heck away from the camp during the attack," informed Sierra. "But I have no idea what happened to him after that. He could just be lost somewhere in the woods."

"Doubt it," said Noah. "It's possible, but he's likely dead."

All talk ceased for a while, and then Bridgette face palmed herself. "It's so obvious!" she cried. "Harold and Dawn! They must've been eaten. And those unknown attackers were dinosaurs. Well, I guess we can confirm they're goners, sadly."

"Dawn's not," said DJ, bringing up his mysterious run-in with her for the first time. "I saw her in the jungle; in fact, she's the one who guided me here. She also gave some weird warning."

Many people doubted what DJ had seen, but didn't voice their skepticism. Cody piped up, surprising everyone. "If Dawn's fine, then Harold's too, right?" The small teen seemed to have recently regained consciousness, but how he knew of Harold and Dawn's plight, the rest didn't understand. After finishing his sentence, he slumped back over again and seemed to go into a comatic state. Sierra quickly shook him, and he woke up just a little.

DJ shook his head sadly. "I think if Harold was alive, he'd have been there with Dawn. Sorry, but I think it's R.I.P. for our good old pal."

This was followed by a moment of silence. Then Courtney changed the subject. "Anyway, we can't sit around here forever. Who knows what's watching us? I say we head to where Chris' boat was docked and escape."

"_If_ it's still docked there, that is," reminded Noah. "I think Chris made it to the boat. The chances of something intercepting him before he reached it are pretty slim. I mean, we were here for days with no sign of any dinosaurs. If Chris did make it, hopefully he'll get help. But I doubt it. If he doesn't die at sea, which is likely since he has no idea how to drive a boat, he won't tell anybody when he gets to Costa Rica. I mean, why would he? He doesn't give a damn about us. He's probably happy for us to die and get off his hands."

"But," protested Dave, "wouldn't he get in legal trouble if he showed up and there was no sign of us? People might think he'd killed us all. Some sort of mass murder by a psycho. Trust me, Chris could pass as a psycho pretty easily."

"Chris doesn't have the foresight to think of things like that," said Noah. "And I sure hope he gets in trouble, he deserves it."

"Hey!" exclaimed Zoey. "What about the Boat of Losers? It's due to come back tomorrow. We can wait for it, and then persuade the driver to take us all back."

"Nah," said Chef. "There was somethin' wrong with it. Me and Chris were lookin' out at it right before the attack, and somethin' funny was up with it. Looked like it'd stopped moving, tilted over a little. Maybe some sort o' underwater dinosaur got to it."

"Ah, maybe a Kronosaurus!" exclaimed Cameron. "They weren't actually dinosaurs, just prehistoric reptiles, but still just as deadly as any Tyrannosaur. That would explain the sign at the beach and the giant flipper we saw."

"So Heather and the driver're prob'ly dead," grunted Chef. "Well, I didn't care much for them anyways. Heather was an evil bastard, and the driver was just a plain ol' jerk. Good riddance, I say."

"But that means the Boat of Losers won't be coming back," said Noah. "At least assuming our speculations are correct. Anyway, in about a month or so people will start to wonder what's up, and send out a search party. Hopefully with big guns and knives, capable of blasting the dinos to bits. In the mean time, I suggest we find some shelter in a tree near the center of the island, where the larger carnivores are less likely to be. Any objections?"

"Yeah!" said Courtney. "First off, who made you leader? Second, I still think we ought to look for Chris' boat."

"You do that then," replied Noah. "But it's been a long, scary day. I'm gonna hit the sack." He suddenly keeled over and started snoring. All the others except Courtney didn't want to take any action during the dark of night, and so followed suit. Courtney was too afraid to look for the boat by herself, so she too fell asleep by the still-burning campfire.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Chris shoved the creature off, using all his strength to do so. Its claw tore back out of his face with a nasty ripping sound. The former host didn't even bother to acknowledge the pain as he ran back to the door of the captain's cabin. Thankfully for him, he had a stroke of luck. The Deinonychus stumbled across the storage of food and started wolfing down clumps of pre-cooked steak, giving Chris a moment.

He reached the door and tried the handle. Locked. Damn it! He'd locked it himself! Damn it! How could he have been so stupid?! He thought fast and pulled his wallet out of his pocket, grabbing a credit card and letting the rest of the money drop out. Just as the raptor finished eating, he jammed the credit card in between the door and wall and forced it open.

And then the creature was upon him. It jumped, he ducked, and it flew into the captain's cabin, smashing into a bookshelf. As it got up and flew at the door, he slammed it shut in the nick of time. Relaxing a little, he stepped back. He was safe for now, again. Sure, he couldn't drive, or in his case try to drive, the boat, but some fisher or cruise would find him eventually. The thing was caught in the cabin, and it was too big to fit through the window. It was a good thing that they couldn't open doors.

Unbeknownst to him, the door handle started slowly turning.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Dead: Harold, Boat of Losers Driver, Heather, Frederic, B, Billy, Izzy**

**Alive and Well: Noah, Katie, Tyler, Bridgette, DJ, Sierra, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Courtney, Chef, Dave**

**Alive yet Injured: Cody (broken finger, sprained ankle, hundreds of infected cuts, feverish sickness), Jo (deep gash along leg), Chris (bleeding claw marks in face)**

**Unknown State: Dawn, Ezekiel**

**Eliminated: Duncan, Staci, Heather**

**Dinosaur Species: Stegosaurus, Deinonychus, Ceratosaurus, Kronosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Compsognathus **

**So, what do you guys think is gonna happen to Dawn, Chris, and Ezekiel? Will Chris manage to survive? And what did Dawn mean when she was talking to DJ? If you have any requests for a character to die off, let me know through a review. Sorry to Izzy fans! The next update should be in about two weeks or so. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**~TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter**

**Next Time: Noah and Courtney have a big argument over what course of action to take, and the survivors split up into two groups. One group encounters danger at every turn, while the other makes a startling discovery. More insight to Dawn's statement is seen, more people die off, and Chris continues to try and survive the Deinonychus out at sea.**


	8. Split Ways and Split Decisions

**Chapter 8: Split Ways and Split Decisions**

**Hey everybody! It's been a while. **

**Just a bit of news: Since I realized this story has much more to do with Total Drama than Jurassic Park, I moved it from the TD and JP crossover section to the plain Total Drama Series section. Deepest apologies if you had trouble finding it because of that. Piece of advice; typing in 'total jurassic' in the search box lists it as the first or second story. **

**Anyway, I've finished writing out the story arc for TDJP, and I'm announcing now it'll have 15 chapters, dividing into three parts (1-5: Arrival, 6-10: Survival, 11-15: Escape). Also, this chapter is a good deal gorier than the previous ones, although nothing ****_too_**** gory. You have been warned, ha ha.**

**One last thing: We're super close to getting 1,000 views! We should hit that mark this chapter, with any luck. Now, just a guest review reply:**

**Mysterious: **If I were confronted by a T-Rex, I'd have a heart attack and die before it could eat me. Well, it's a good thing you found this story again, then. Here's the newest chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Day 4 on Isla Sorna**

Chris stood at the front of the boat, enjoying the breeze. He was a bit uneasy, but certain he was, finally, for the last time, safe. Dinosaurs couldn't open doors.

Dinosaurs couldn't open doors, that is, until they figured out how to. And the smaller Deinonychus certainly did. The door creaked a little as it swung outwards, but Chris paid no attention to it. The 'nychus, realizing the need for stealth, crept up behind him, ever so slowly. It was about to pounce when the former host spotted it out of the corner of his eye. Chris quickly ran up to the railing, climbing it, hoping to jump overboard, as the raptor landed to find its prey already gone.

But Chris wasn't quite fast enough. As he leaned over to jump, claws seared into his shoulders and started pulling him back onto the boat.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Bridgette was the first one awake. She started getting up slowly, and then remembered where they were and jumped to her feet. She looked around and saw all the others on the ground, still sleeping. The fire had died down to a few hot embers. But they'd survived the night.

Courtney got up quickly too, and they started shaking the others awake. Within minutes, all of the fourteen survivors were up. "What now?" asked Noah semi-sarcastically.

"Now, we go and find the boat," replied Courtney with anger in her eyes.

"Admittedly, the search might not be entirely pointless, but the larger carnivores are likely to stick near the shores. We're much safer finding a large tree or a cave. Trust me, it may take a few weeks, but help will come eventually."

"What is wrong with you?!" yelled Courtney, exasperated. "Don't you want to get off this island?!"

"Believe me; I'll take every chance I get to do so. But searching for the boat is a calculated risk. In other words, calculated to be too risky."

"Well, you just be like that, bookworm! You can go find shelter. Everybody else will come with me." She made a motion for the others to follow her, but no one did. "Seriously? C'mon, people!"

"Codykins and I are on Noah's side," said Sierra, dragging the semi-conscious Cody over to where the egghead was standing. Noah smirked a little and leaned against a rock.

"Who else is with me?" he asked.

Jo, Tyler, and Chef walked over to join him."Ain't got nuttin' against either of ya," said the latter. "Actually, I do, but it's equally so. I'm gonna stick with the scrawny kid. He's got the brains, I've got the brawn. Together we make the perfect survivor duo"

"Uh, thanks," acknowledged Noah, rolling his eyes. "Anyone else?"

A couple of the former campers still sitting around exchanged glances, wondering what to do. Cameron finally spoke up. "I'm going with Courtney. I want to get off this island as soon as possible."

Mike grabbed Zoey's hand and stood up. "Where Cam goes, we'll go."

It was Courtney's turn to smirk at Noah, as, after much hesitation, DJ also chose her side, claiming his mama would want him to do it. He was quickly followed by Dave the cameraman. That left Bridgette and Katie undecided.

"Come on Bridgette," said Noah. "We all know you're not the most gymnastic on land. Think you'll be able to outrun a dinosaur?" Bridgette gulped and headed over to Noah. Tyler grinned and held up his hand for a high five he never received. Katie, the last one undecided, looked back and forth between Noah and Courtney for a long time before finally deciding with Courtney.

"See you later, alligator," said Noah sarcastically as he walked off into the tropical jungle, with Bridgette, Tyler, a limping Jo, Chef, and Sierra pushing Cody in a wheelchair following.

"In a while, crocodile," sneered Courtney back, but Noah was already gone. She crossed her arms and headed towards the beach. Katie, DJ, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and Dave followed.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

The Deinonychus pulled and Chris came toppling off the railing, hitting his head on the metal deck of the boat and knocking himself out.

The raptor had never had an easier meal. Chris just lay there, totally unconscious, as the beast began to 'dig in', not even bothering to kill the host first. Of course, Chris did die anyway as the creature swallowed up his heart. Soon very little remained of the middle-aged man besides a smear of blood on the deck and a lot of bones.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

"How much longer is it?" asked DJ for the thirtieth time.

"For the last time, DJ," yelled Courtney, "we get to the beach and we head east along the shore until we reach the boat! Stop whining!"

"Sorry!" squeaked the tall teenager. Meanwhile, Cameron, who knew the most about dinosaurs by far, was giving instructions to the others.

"First off, we need to get rid of anything that has a smell. The carnivores will pick up the scent from a mile away."

"Well, we don't have much," said Katie. None of us exactly took time to pack our bags when the Tyrannosaurus Rex attacked." The last part she said sarcastically, and Cameron paled a little.

"Just trying to help," he said. "So, we also need to avoid game trails and streams. Try to stick to the brush, and don't make too much noise."

"What do we do if we're actually spotted by a dinosaur?" asked Mike.

"Hmm, well, with the biggest carnivores, if we can find a cave or a hole or just a way through the trees they can't fit through, that'll work great. If you see any type of raptor just standing there, don't run away. That's their hunting strategy. Two more of them will be hidden somewhere, waiting to ambush you."

"What do we do then?" asked Dave.

"Climb a tree, as fast and as high up as you possibly can. If you're quick enough, you'll make it. And like I said, it has to be high. Raptors can jump extremely well. Oh, and the herbivorous dinosaurs shouldn't be any problem. But if you see a nest, or eggs, or a baby, steer clear away."

As Cameron finished his speech, a small dinosaur hopped out of the undergrowth in front of them. It was about the size of a Compsognathus, but clearly just a youngling of some other, larger species. It looked like it could almost be a baby Deinonychus, but the proportions were wrong. The head was smaller and narrower compared to the body, and the scales were more of a reddish-brown.

"Aw, it's cute!" exclaimed DJ, grabbing the little guy and picking him up. At first the small dinosaur struggled, but then relented and let himself be carried.

"DJ!" hissed Courtney. "What the hell are you doing? _You're carrying a frickin' dinosaur._ Put it down right now, or it will kill you!"

"Don't be ridiculous," reprimanded DJ, stroking the raptor's head fondly. "This cute little guy shouldn't, wouldn't, and couldn't harm a fly.

Courtney face palmed and Mike spoke up. "DJ, that's a baby animal. And where there's a baby, there's a mama."

"Well, I can be his new mama," claimed DJ. "I'm naming him Ferdy.

"Uh, DJ?" said Cameron nervously. "You're holding a Velociraptor."

Courtney gulped. "Get rid of the damn thing!" she cried, grabbing 'Ferdy' from DJ's arms and tossing him bodily back into the undergrowth.

"Now look what you did!" whined DJ, but Courtney ignored him and continued walking. The others followed her. Behind them, the infant Velociraptor hopped back out of the undergrowth and started creeping along behind them, keeping a good distance back. Only DJ noticed him, giving the creature a silent smile.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

After walking but two minutes, Cody's wheelchair hit a root and the brake on the right wheel broke. The candy-lover looked down and shook his head sadly. Noah walked over and took a look at the chair. "Well, the brake's definitely busted," he said. "Honestly, that's not that much of a problem. But the whole wheelchair is. If a dinosaur chases him, he's dead. And so are you, Sierra. We can take turns having him lean on our shoulders."

"Right," said Sierra briefly, and helped Cody out of the wheelchair, leaning him against her. "What now?"

"Now," began Noah, "We walk some more. The center of the island is this way." He gestured his hand in a north-easterly direction.

"What're we waitin' for?" asked Chef, walking off. Jo followed him, occasionally leaning on Tyler when her injured leg gave her pain. After a little while, they came out into a clearing to behold the most amazing sight of their lives. Impossibly gigantic sauropods towered above them, grazing on the trees. There were at least four or five of them, all over eighty feet long and not too shabby height-wise either. A funny crest lay on top of their heads, which in turn were on top of their long necks. Brachiosaurs. Around them milled an entire herd of much smaller, yet still huge dinosaurs. They had long crests on their head and were pretty much the stereotypical image of a duck-billed dinosaur. Most of them walked around on all fours, standing up on two legs occasionally. They were Parasaurolophuses.

**Author's Note: Almost everybody knows what a Parasaurolophus looks like, even if they don't know the name, so if you're still not certain what it is, just look it up on Wikipedia.**

Noah was the first one brave enough to walk out into the valley. The Brachiosaurs paid him no mind as he walked among them, even going underneath the stomach of the largest. When the Parasaurolophuses saw him, they ran a little away, some of them making deep throaty sounds that could only be compared to that of a bugle or some such instrument.

Behind him, Sierra lost her grip on Cody and he stumbled forward, collapsing on the ground in front of one of the brachiosaurs. The gigantic creature bent down and looked at him, its face inches away from his. He reached out and touched the dinosaur. It stayed that way for a moment, and then the sauropods moved over to chew on some more trees.

Still in awe, the rest of the group wandered out of the trees and observed the dinosaurs. For minutes things stayed like that, peacefully. They almost forgot how dangerous a place they were in. Admittedly, there was one heart-pounding moment in which a Brachiosaur almost accidentally stepped on Tyler, but thanks to his own clumsiness he tripped and rolled out of the way.

Everyone was genuinely beginning to enjoy themselves when one of the Parasaurolophuses at the end of the clearing made the funny bugle noise again. But this time much louder, and with a different tone to it. The other Parasaurolophuses stopped to listen as one after another gave the call. Then they started fast-walking (as much as a dinosaur can fast-walk) across the valley towards where the teens and Chef had come from, the adults flanking the young. The Brachiosaurs too, lumbered slowly away. Then one of the dinosaurs gave a screeching call and the herd ran, straight at the survivors. Everybody but Cody and Bridgette ran out of the way. Thankfully, none of the duck-bills trampled either of time as they ran on past.

Bridgette stood back up. "I wonder what that was about."

"I don't like it," said Sierra. "Not one bit."

Then Chef caught sight of what had made them run. "Oh sh- - -

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Courtney's group had also just entered a clearing, but a much larger one near the end of the island. Ferdy had followed them this far, but stayed back at the edge of the forest.

"Looks like we're at the edge of the island," said Zoey. "See the end of the clearing? That's a huge cliff."

"Well, we've made it this far," sighed Courtney happily. "Let's head over to the cliff and then make a left turn. When the edge of the shore is all beach we know we're getting close."

Everyone nodded and walked through the clearing. Before they were even halfway to the cliff, however, the Tyrannosaurus Rex tore out of the forest. It paused for a while and sniffed the air, no one daring to move. It hadn't seen them and looked like it had lost interest in the scent. Just as the beast turned to go, Dave snapped.

He screamed and sprinted towards the cliff's edge. The T-Rex turned around and dashed towards them. Courtney, Katie, DJ, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron all sprinted too. Dave reached the edge and threw himself bodily over it, landing in the water over a hundred feet below with a huge splash. Courtney and Mike also reached the edge, but stopped before jumping.

"There's a ledge ten feet down!" yelled Mike. "If we can make that, we're good!"

Courtney didn't bother to reply and jumped, landing on the ledge smoothly. Mike turned around just in time to help Zoey down the cliff. She and Courtney huddled against the rock. Mike was too anxious watching the other three run and the Rex pursue to climb down just yet. DJ reached the edge and climbed down slowly. Katie was very near with Cameron far behind, the carnivore catching up fast.

Katie jumped and landed hard on the ledge, shivering terribly with fear. Mike began to climb down, but then he saw Cameron wasn't going to make it on his own and his mind was made up. He had to save his buddy.

Getting back on top of the cliff, he ran a little ways towards the Rex and Cameron, who were nearing quickly, and started waving and yelling his arms. The dinosaur seemed only to have eyes for Cameron however, as it finally caught up to him and leaned down to catch him in its mouth.

But Mike wasn't about to let them happen. He sprinted forward and dived, knocking Cam out of the way as the dinosaur's jaws closed, right on his arm. The creature, not sure what was going on, lifted up its head and shook Mike around by his arm, the teenager screaming in pain. The carnivore bit down a little, and something so gory happened it made Cameron throw up on the spot.

Mike's entire left arm snapped off.

He dropped to the ground, clutching the stump on his shoulder in agony and disbelief. The Tyrannosaurus swallowed the arm and looked down at Mike and Cameron, ready for the kill.

The kill never came. A stone zoomed out of nowhere and hit the creature in the back of the neck. It turned around and caught sight of something in the forest. The Tyrannosaurus Rex gave its terrible roar and charged. Mike thought he saw long light blonde hair as whatever it was turned around and fled, the Rex pursuing. Could it've been Dawn?

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Dave, meanwhile, had hit the water hard. He sunk down, and quickly came back up, spluttering for air. Then he got his bearings and looked around. He was about twenty feet away from the edge of the cliff, and sharp rocks were clustered all around. Thankfully he hadn't fallen on one. The cameraman grabbed on to one of the stones, resting for a minute.

And then the Kronosaurus grabbed him in its mouth.

He had no time to think, struggle, or fight as it dragged him down underwater. After a few seconds he noticed he wasn't dead yet, and a terrifying realization came to him. The creature didn't mean to eat him alive, it wanted to _drown _him.

This terrified him out of his mind, and he beat his fists on the creature's snout, wriggling and struggling to get free. He was successful as the thing opened its jaws to try and get a better grip. Immediately, he was swimming as fast as he could away, even farther down into the ocean.

The Kronosaurus blew out bubbles in a way that could only be described as sighing. This was one feisty bit of prey that did not want to be drowned in the normal fashion. Best to finish it off quickly.

The prehistoric sea creature zoomed through the water, biting down on Dave and swallowing. Not bad, it thought. But it could've used a little ketchup.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Courtney, Katie, Zoey, and DJ were still on the ledge, paralyzed with fear. Yes, the danger was over, but after witnessing Cameron's near death experience, Mike's amputation, and Dave's demise all within thirty seconds, their brains were understandably a little rattled.

Courtney was the first one to come to her senses and climb back on top of the cliff. She walked over to the guys. Cameron was perfectly fine, but Mike obviously was missing an arm. He was likely in shock as she ripped off a piece of his shirt and used it to make a tight bandage, mostly stemming the blood flow. Zoey, Katie, and DJ joined her.

The Type A sighed. She had a hard decision to make. Leaving a man behind was never really right, but the fresh blood from Mike's wound would attract every carnivore on the whole island.

"We're going to have to leave Mike here," she said eventually. "I think you can all guess why."

"No," said Zoey. "No! If you're gonna leave him, you're gonna have to leave me. I'm staying with Mike."

"Me too," said Cameron.

"Me three," said DJ, crying a little.

"I'm with them," said Katie after a while.

Courtney gave in. "Alright, alright, we'll take Mike with us. But if we all get killed, my last words to you will be 'I told you so'. DJ and Zoey, pick him up. The boat can't be that far away."

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Back with Noah's group, the others quickly noticed what had made Chef swear and the Parasaurolophuses stampede. The Ceratosaurus was charging out of the woods at them. It had likely originally intended to catch a young Parasaurolophus, but now the only prey left was the teens and Chef.

"Run, suckers!" yelled Chef. "Run like you never have before in your miserable lives!" He took off, and the others bolted behind him. They reached the forest on the other side and split up, the horned carnivore in hot pursuit.

Tyler stumbled repeatedly and tripped, falling into a small gully and rolling underneath a ledge. Bridgette crashed into him, knocking him farther under, and he realized he was in a burrow-like underground expanse. The surfer chick crawled ahead of him, and the jock dared to poke his head back outside and look around.

"Hey guys!" he screamed. "Over here! Quick!"

Noah heard his yell and made for it, not seeing the ditch and falling headfirst into it. Tyler grabbed his ankle and dragged him in.

Meanwhile, the Ceratosaurus was pursuing Chef, with Sierra, Cody, and Jo running very slowly for obvious reasons. Sierra saw Noah fall down and ran towards him, dragging Cody along with her. She saw the burrow ahead of time and carefully crawled down. Bridgette helped her pull Cody in.

Chef slid under a fallen log, narrowly evading the red and black dinosaur's teeth. He got up and ran as the carnivore had to take another longer route, not being able to make it under or over the log. Chef dashed for the gully, Jo falling into step behind him. The cook hit the depression and slid inside the burrow, Jo right behind him. But she was a little too late.

The Ceratosaurus had finally caught up and bit down on her injured leg, dragging her back up. Tyler lunged forward and grabbed her hand, desperately trying to pull her in again. But he nowhere anear strong enough. As her hand slipped from his, she mouthed one word. "Go."

And then she was gone, pulled back out. The Tyrannosaurus would have been able to toss her up, but this carnivore was smaller, so it threw her to the ground and snapped at her. She was able to roll out of the way in time, but it got her on the second bite.

Down below in the burrow, the other six heard her screams. Tyler, horrified, was about to go out and try and somehow save her, but when a bucketful of blood splattered against the gully right outside, he decided against it.

Heeding Jo's final words, they crawled as deep as they could into the tunnel. It was obviously some sort of burrow, probably made by foxes or badgers long ago. But there were no inhabitants, as the dinosaurs had likely eaten all the mammals on the island. The burrow was a dead end, so they huddled together in the dark and waited it out. A good ten minutes after hearing the Ceratosaurus' receding footsteps, Noah crawled out, looked around, and gave the all-clear sign. Everyone else crawled out behind him, and they headed off again, avoiding the blood stains on the ground.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

On the boat out at sea, the Deinonychus had finished eating Chris, leaving nothing but blood and a few crunched bones. It poked around the ship yet found nothing more to eat. The creature wanted to return home but had no idea how to.

It jumped onto the railing, gripping it with its hind claws, and gave out a cry that was best described as a mix of a bleat and a hiss. It kept giving this strange call, its tail swinging behind it.

Then the Kronosaurus broke the surface and swallowed it whole, disappearing back into the deep.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Over an hour later, Courtney's group, with Ferdy still following a good deal behind, reached the boat without further incident. Or at least, they reached the spot where the boat used to be. "Damn it!" yelled Courtney. "Chris made it! Why did he have to make it?!"

DJ curled up into a ball. "What're we gonna do now?" he sobbed.

"Find the others, I guess, right?" said Katie.

"Right," agreed Courtney. And then her eyes widened. "Hide. Now!"

Thankfully, everyone heeded her warning. Zoey and Cameron scrambled into the bushes, Mike dove into the ocean, Courtney climbed a tree, and DJ and Katie hid behind a rock. Four Deinonychuses ran out of the woods, hissing and sniffing. It seemed like they had been following the scent of Mike's blood. Fortunately, the waves washed all scent of the blood away, and he was extremely thankful he'd chosen the ocean as a hiding spot. After a moment's hesitation, the Deinonychuses stalked off, and everyone came out of hiding.

Courtney grimaced. "Let's find Noah's group before anything else finds us!" She crept off into the forest, the other teens following behind.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Deep in the middle of the jungle, Chef chopped through some sticky vegetation with a rusty machete. Bridgette had found it lying on the ground in the middle of nowhere, and since the cook was the only one with combat training, she had given it to him.

Following along behind him were Noah, Bridgette, and Cody leaning on Tyler's shoulder, giving poor Sierra a break. As for the fan girl herself, she was bringing up the rear.

Chef suddenly stopped and held up his arm signaling a halt. Noah didn't see it in time and smacked into the large man's back. "Watch it soldier!" yelled Chef. "Do I look like a cushion to you?"

"Soldier?" repeated Noah. "We're in a jungle on Isla Sorna, not in the middle of World War I. Of course, your probably wouldn't know the difference since you've been in both."

Chef shushed him. "I see somethin' up ahead. Somethin' man-made." He bent down and walked as stealthily as he could, which wasn't very stealthily, through the undergrowth. Everyone else walked along quickly, not quite sure what to expect.

They came out of the trees to see a house. Or at least something like a house. It was built wedged in between three trees whose trunks twisted around. The 'house' was entirely made out of logs, vines, and ferns, and looked like the type of cabin you'd find in Hawaii.

"Think there are people in there?" asked Bridgette.

"Doubt it," said Noah. "Who could live in the middle of bastardly dastardly dino land?"

"Let's check it out!" said Sierra.

"Shut up!" whispered Chef as loudly as he could whisper. "Stick close behind me. We're goin' in." He slowly walked up log steps, holding his machete out in front of him. Noah rolled his eyes and jogged after him, followed by everyone else. Chef slowly opened a door and stepped inside.

Sitting in a chair weaved out of ferns was a man. At first they thought he must be a cowboy, as he wore the right hat for it. He was middle-aged, with a weathered face, dusty brown hair, blue eyes, and a plaid shirt. He was absolutely startled at seeing them, jumping straight up. "Who are you?!"

"Hold up buddy, I'm asking the questions here," said Noah. "Who are _you_?"

The man was too flabbergasted to answer for a while, but he eventually said "Me? I'm Alan Grant."

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Dead: Harold, Boat of Losers Driver, Heather, Frederic, B, Billy, Izzy, Chris, Dave, Jo**

**Alive: Noah (Group 1), Katie (Group 2), Tyler (Group 1), Cody (Group 1), Bridgette (Group 1), DJ (Group 2), Sierra (Group 1), Mike (Group 2), Zoey (Group 2), Cameron (Group 2), Courtney (Group 2), Chef (Group 1)**

**Unknown State: Dawn, Ezekiel**

**Eliminated: Duncan, Staci, Heather**

**Injuries: Cody (recovering from feverish sickness, mostly-healed cuts and scrapes, broken finger), Mike (severed arm)**

**Dinosaur Species: Stegosaurus, Deinonychus, Ceratosaurus, Kronosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Compsognathus, Velociraptor, Brachiosaurus, Parasaurolophus **

**If you don't know who Alan Grant is, rest assured, all will be explained in the next chapter, coming up soon! This is my favorite chapter so far, and I hope everyone else liked it just as much. Thanks for reading, and please favorite, follow, and review!**

**~TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter**

**Next Time: Noah's group is explained the entire story behind the island and hears rumors of a highly dangerous plan to escape, while Courtney's group leaves the boat to try and find the others, being pursued by the Deinonychus pack all the while.**


	9. Truths and Dangers

**Chapter 9: Truths and Dangers**

**Hey guys, some important news: The next two or so chapters will feature characters from the Jurassic Park franchise. For Total Drama fans who have never seen the movies, don't worry. I know how annoying it can be when characters you don't know are tossed into the story, but the plot won't work any other way. There will just be two of them, and they'll only be featured in two or so chapters. I describe how they are pretty well in the story. Please don't stop reading because of this, I'm only putting them in the story because having TD characters wouldn't make sense and OCs would just be bland. But seriously, if you haven't seen the movies, you should go watch them on Netflix or something. They're amazing!**

Ezekiel was crawling on all fours through the woods, sniffing the ground. He let out a shriek. Life was good. In the general vicinity around him crouched several Deinonychuses.

They had no intention of killing him, however. They knew he was there, and vice versa. Zeke smiled and stood up. What to do next? He stalked through the woods, hungry.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

The stranger, Alan Grant, stared at Noah, Chef, Sierra, Cody, Tyler, and Bridgette. Noah, Chef, Sierra, Cody, Tyler, and Bridgette stared back at him. Ever since Alan had announced his name, silence had ensued. Noah was the first to break it.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. The two of us- - -"

"It was three," said another voice, interrupting him. Out of the shadows stepped another man. He wore all black, even down to his black-rimmed glasses. His hair was also black, and looked in good need of a haircut. "There were three of us," he said again. "But there are no longer." Before any of the Total Drama group could ask one of the billion questions they had, the man continued. "What are _you_ all doing here?"

"And why should we tell you, stranger?" asked Chef, puffing out his chest and trying to look intimidating, which he did rather well.

The man wasn't scared, however. He kept his cool as he said "We'll tell you our story if you tell us yours."

Chef was about to say something rude, but Noah stepped in front of him and began talking. "I trust you've heard of the reality show, Total Drama?" Alan nodded slightly but the other man just snorted. "Well, we are, _were_, contestants on it. For the show's fifth season, we were supposed to compete for a million dollars here on Isla Sorna, but as you probably can guess, that didn't turn out so well. Long story short? A lot of people died, all our ways of escaping the island were cut off, and now we're trying to survive."

"Are you all that's left?" asked Alan. "I'd expect a little larger group for a real TV show."

"There's another group of seven, assuming they haven't all been killed, somewhere on the island. We also have reason to believe one of the campers who disappeared shortly after we arrived is still alive. That's our story. And yours?"

Grant looked like he wanted to talk, but the other man stood up and began. "My name's Ian Malcolm. You are on Isla Sorna, as you no doubt knew before you even set foot here. What I'll bet you didn't know is that you are on the only place in the entire world where dinosaurs still walk the Earth. And that isn't a good thing."

Ian paused a moment to sigh, and then resumed his tale. "It started several decades ago, when an eccentric billionaire named John Hammond became the first to pursue dreams of cloning dinosaurs. After several years, his team of top-notch scientists was successful. A cross between a zoo and a theme park was set up featuring the dinosaurs, called Jurassic Park, on Isla Nublar."

"Aren't we on Isla Sorna?" asked Bridgette.

"I'm getting to that," snapped Malcolm. "Now, as you've no doubt figured out by now, dinosaurs are pretty damn dangerous. After the deaths of a few workers, and before the public had any idea the park existed, he invited a team of paleontologists, chaos mathematicians, and the like to give the A-OK that the park was safe. Alan and I were among them. On our tour of the park, the dinosaurs broke out, several people were eaten or injured, and the island was abandoned, with the dinosaurs all killing each other off in the course of a few months. But the tale doesn't end there."

"Really?" said Noah sarcastically. "Care to explain?"

"Only happy to," said Malcolm smartly. "There was another island. Isla Sorna was where the dinosaurs were cloned, hatched, and raised before being sent to Isla Nublar. After Jurassic Park was shut down, the island was left, with everyone assuming the dinosaurs would just die and get off their hands pretty quickly. But, despite all expectations, that didn't happen. Not only did they survive, they _thrived_. A few years later, two teams were sent back to the island, for different reasons. One of the teams included me, and my girlfriend Sarah." Whoever Sarah was, the thought of her apparently made him sad, as he paused and frowned slightly.

"Anyway," he continued, "the process of a lot of people being eaten and injured repeated itself. During the midst of all that, a Tyrannosaurus Rex was captured and shipped to San Diego, where it wreaked a hell of a lot of chaos. And the world found out about Isla Sorna."

**Author's Note: What you just read is pretty much the story of 'Jurassic Park' and 'The Lost World: Jurassic Park'. In other words, JP canon. What you'll hear from now on is fanon, or in other words, made up by me.**

Noah smirked. "You expect us to believe that? I dunno, but I'm pretty sure that if it was common knowledge that a bunch of frickin' dinosaurs were parading around off the coast of Costa Rica, I would've known. And for another thing, they wouldn't let Chris host a damn television show on the world's most dangerous place!" The last part he said forcefully, as if challenging Ian Malcolm to explain it.

Malcolm grinned.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Courtney, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Katie, and DJ were hiking through the jungle, with no particular goal in mind other than hoping to stumble upon some sign of shelter, or of the others. Ferdy the baby Velociraptor followed behind them. All of the members of the group except DJ were oblivious to him. The gentle giant looked back every now and then to give the small dinosaur a wink or a smile.

Mike had been in shock ever since his arm had been roughly amputated by the T-Rex, but it was starting to wear off. Normally this would be considered a good thing, but in this situation it wasn't. The formerly MPD teen was in a huge amount of pain and couldn't think straight. Zoey walked next to him, holding his remaining hand tight.

Cameron was right behind the couple, and he was biting his fingernails in fear. Admittedly, he knew the most about dinosaurs out of all of them, and would know exactly what to do in the very likely event of an attack, but that didn't console him much. It didn't help that he was extremely short; less than four foot six, and would have trouble climbing a tree to get out of harm's way. Under most circumstances, his pal Mike was always there for him, but Mike had problems of his own right now.

Katie brought up the rear, mainly because she walked the slowest of everyone and had naturally drifted towards the back. She was also very scared. Just like Cameron, the person she normally relied on couldn't be there for her. In her case, Sadie. She missed her BFFFL a lot, but the constant threat of death gave her little time to think about it.

The final member of the group was Courtney. She felt responsible for the rag-tag bunch of bozos, even though she disliked them all. Instead of agreeing with the stupid bookworm, she'd come up with her own idea and they'd followed. And it had been a good idea. Sadly, things hadn't worked out as expected. And now if any of them died, it would be weighing pretty heavily on her conscience.

Mike groaned, and Zoey tried to console him by telling him it would all be alright. That was probably a lie, but it was better than saying nothing.

Suddenly, Katie shrieked. She grabbed a tree branch and clung on to it, pulling herself up, screaming. Cameron looked around and quickly saw what she had seen. "Get in the trees!" he yelled.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Malcolm kept on grinning annoyingly, before eventually resuming his story. "Now, the governments of the world quickly realized that people would start trying to get on Isla Sorna. Which would be very bad for both them and the dinosaurs. If you ask me, they should've just nuked this place long ago and been done with it. The world would've been better off. But no one wanted to kill the only dinosaurs on Earth, mainly because none of them knew how terrifying they actually are. So they started assuring people that the T-Rex escape was all a hoax. There was very little video footage of the San Diego Incident, so as time went on, people began to believe that it never actually happened, even eyewitnesses. Islas Sorna and Nublar were removed from maps and the tale of the escaped Tyrannosaurus removed from history books and documentaries. There were a few more times when people get on the island, but it was always hushed up. Fast forward a decade or two, and everybody had forgotten about it. And that's where we come back in."

"What happened?" asked Sierra.

"John Hammond again became president of InGen, the genetics company that cloned the dinosaurs. Alan, Sarah, and I knew something was up." He winced upon saying Sarah's name. "And we were right. InGen was doing something on the island. Something awful. After some evidence of activity here, Sarah persuaded us to sneak on. We watched the InGen scientists for weeks, building this shelter here during that time. Of course, dinosaurs still roamed free here back then, which was about two months ago. But they didn't disturb the compound where the scientists worked, instead sticking to the forest. We soon figured out that the InGen people were cloning a new type of dinosaur. The Deinonychus. Far more dangerous than Velociraptors, Ceratosaurs, and possibly even the Tyrannosaurs. They were planning on selling them to the dictators and the rebels of the world as a weapon. Deinonychuses can withstand explosions, being shot at, getting stabbed; they're practically invincible. Who doesn't want a few in their army?"

"That's ludicrous," said Noah. "There's no such thing as dinosaur fighting machines."

"Believe what you want," fired Ian back, "but the thing is, it never got that far. Predictably, the whole thing backfired; the Deinonychuses escaped, killed all the scientists, and proceeded to wipe out the Velociraptor population, becoming the dominant raptor. Shortly after, Ian, Sarah, and I snuck into the small village near the compound and radioed back to the mainland. We tried to get help, but no one would come."

"Wait, why not?" asked Tyler.

"Who wants to send a bunch of people here to save a few and have them all die? Better just to let the few get killed. More lives are saved."

After a second, the reality of this hit everyone except Tyler, who was still trying to figure it out. "So," began Bridgette, "There's no search party coming. No rescue group. No _anything_."

Alan Grant nodded. "The only way to get off this island is to escape yourselves."

Noah gulped. Then he thought of another question. "Whatever happened to Sarah?"

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Cameron tried to climb into a tree as the others looked around in fear. Courtney quickly spotted a Deinonychus making its way through the undergrowth and screamed. It hissed and leaped at her, but she ran out of the way, pulling herself up into a tree. The Type A expected to feel sharp teeth sink into her legs, but they didn't. Managing to scramble up on to the lowest branch, she looked back and saw the raptor barking at DJ, who was backing away in fear.

Ferdy run out of the brush and jumped into his hands. The 'nychus cocked its head and stared at them. DJ turned tail and fled, Ferdy jumping on top of his head while the larger dinosaur looked on curiously. He reached a tree and made it to safety.

Another Deinonychus jumped out of the bushes and leapt at the tree where Courtney perched. It narrowly missed her and she quickly started climbing higher. Katie had made it into a small tree, leaving just Mike and Cameron on the ground.

Zoey lay on a tree branch and was reaching down, grabbing Mike's only arm and trying in vain to pull him up. Eventually she pulled hard enough that he could grab onto the branch and attempt a one-arm pull-up. A raptor ran up and closed its jaws around his leg, ripping and tearing at the flesh. Mike screamed. Zoey grabbed his shoulders and tried harder than ever to pull him up, succeeding inch by inch. When the raptor felt its feet lift off the ground, it let go.

And stared at the only remaining target. Cameron. The other raptor, which had kept on trying to reach Courtney, turned and joined its pack member. The two dinosaurs crept slowly towards him, knowing they wouldn't need speed to get this easy prey.

Cameron was sweating furiously and his heart was pounding. He did the only thing he could think of, which was to grab a stone and throw it somewhere behind the dinos. The trick worked. They looked away briefly, and he ran like hell.

The 'nychuses hesitated just a second before dashing after him, but DJ reached down a hand and caught the hood of the braniac's red jacket. The gentle giant pulled him up in the nick of time.

The raptors paced around the trees, as if looking for a way to get up. "What do we do now?" mouthed Katie to Courtney.

"Wait," she mouthed back.

~~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Malcolm laid his head in his arms and moaned. "Did I say something wrong?" asked Noah.

"Not your fault," said Alan. "He still can't bear to think of Sarah. Once the scientists died, Sarah spent all her time trying to think up a way of escape. And she did it. She came up with an ingenious but totally suicidal plan. When we refused to follow it, she left in the middle of the night to try and escape on her own. She didn't make it far before she ran into a pack of Deinonychuses. Things didn't end up very pretty. Her screams woke us up, but there was nothing we could do."

**Author's Note: Remember the unknown redhead who died in the beginning of the first chapter? Yeah, that was her.**

"I'm just so sorry," said Bridgette, placing a comforting hand on Ian Malcolm's shoulder. "We've lost too many people too."

"Losing any is all too many," said Malcolm poetically.

"What was her plan?" asked Chef curiously.

Alan began to talk, but Malcolm interrupted him. "They're kids, Grant, minus the old guy" he said. "Tell them the plan, and they'll try to follow in her footsteps and get themselves killed."

Grant said no more and most of the Total Drama crew put it out of their minds. Except Noah. If there was a way off, he was determined to find it.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Half an hour later, after Malcolm and Grant had done all they could for Cody's wounds and a lot more conversation had been held, they heard people outside. Bridgette gazed out the window and saw Courtney emerging from the woods, followed by the other five in her group. "Hey!" she yelled. "Over here!"

The six were shocked enough to see a house in the middle of nowhere, let alone to see Bridgette in it. The surfer girl waved, and they headed on over. But not before a Deinonychus flew out of the undergrowth and landed on DJ.

"Mama!" he screamed as it raked its claws along his back, thankfully missing the spine. Everyone inside the hut quickly gathered around the window, yelling at the others to come.

Another Deinonychus jumped out of nowhere and started stalking Zoey. She

backed away nervously. Courtney threw a stone, which hit the first Deinonychus in the face, knocking him off DJ and allowing the gentle giant to run up the stairs to the hut, Ferdy and Cameron hot on his heels. The two teens and the baby dino reached the hut and burst in, slamming the door behind them.

Noah face palmed and opened the grass door again, allowing Mike and Zoey to dash in. He closed it quickly as the 'nychus leapt at them. The raptor slammed into the door and bounced back off, landing on the ground.

The two of them started circling around Katie and Courtney, closing in slowly. The Type A tugged at her collar, trying to think of what to do. It was all too much for the BFFFL, who ran screaming into the forest. With one last hungry look at Courtney, the 'nychuses followed her.

Courtney was too stunned to move as she heard the skinny girl scream and the raptors hiss, hidden from sight in the undergrowth. Something flew out of the bushes and landed in her hands. She looked down and stared at Katie's lifeless and decapitated head.

The Hispanic girl screamed, dropped the head, and bolted for the hut. Not bothering with the door, she dove through the window, landing on Tyler. Everyone stood up and continued looking out the window, fearing the carnivores would come for them at any second.

After a few minutes, they started to relax. Apparently one Katie was enough to satisfy two dinosaur's appetites, which was surprising considering how thin she had been.

But the danger wasn't over yet.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Dead: Sarah Harding, Harold, Boat of Losers Driver, Heather, Frederic, B, Billy, Izzy, Chris, Dave, Jo, Katie**

**Alive: Noah, Tyler, Cody, Bridgette, DJ, Sierra, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Courtney, Chef, Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm**

**Unknown State: Dawn, Ezekiel**

**Eliminated: Duncan, Staci, Heather**

**Injuries: Cody (recovering from feverish sickness, mostly-healed cuts and scrapes, broken finger), Mike (severed arm, leg wound), DJ (claw scrapes in back)**

**Dinosaur Species: Stegosaurus, Deinonychus, Ceratosaurus, Kronosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Compsognathus, Velociraptor, Brachiosaurus, Parasaurolophus**

**Sorry that this chapter was so much of a talkie. The remaining part of the story is going to be non-stop action, but keep this chapter in mind! A lot of things said here are going to be important later on. I leave you with these questions: Just what the hell is up with Ezekiel? What was Sarah's plan? What will everybody do when they discover Ferdy? And what's next in store for the campers? Thanks for reading. I really mean it. If you've read this far, you are just awesome for doing so and I can't thank you enough. Seriously! Also, feel free to favorite, follow, and especially review. See ya next time!**

**~TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter**

**Next Time: A discovery is made and one of the former campers meets a terrible death. However, there may just be a chance to get off the island, which everyone is only too eager to take.**


	10. Plan B

**Chapter 10: Plan B**

**Hey everyone! Here's the final chapter in Part 2: Survival of this story. Just to let you guys know, I've reached 30,000 words and 20 reviews! (I've never had a story reviewed so much!) TDJP is also super close to 2,000 views, which I should reach this chapter.**

**One final note: This chapter contains what is without a doubt the goriest death in the whole story. For those of you who are squeamish or anything like that, I've italicalized it so you can skip it if you want. Anyways, on with the story!**

As soon as everyone calmed down over the attack and Katie's death, all of them wanted to know everything at once. The primitive house was a mess of anxious conversation for the next few seconds, before Malcolm cleared his throat.

"You. Yes, in the blue shirt," he said, pointing at Mike. "What happened to your arm, kid? And what is that?"

The last part of his sentence he aimed at Ferdy, who had crept up around the campers and was hissing softly. "DJ!" yelled Courtney. "You let it follow you?! We need to get rid of it, before we run in with a very angry parent."

"Nah," said Grant dismissively. "Its mom is dead. That's a Velociraptor. They were the main small predators on the island, before the Deinonychuses were released. The larger raptor species quickly killed and ate all of them. Or at least, we thought they killed and ate all of them. This little guy was lucky for sure."

"Uh, might some predators come looking for him?" asked Bridgette nervously.

"Don't count on it," said Malcolm. "If anything big and ugly comes here, it's 'cause it's looking for us. I'm guessing this baby dino's attached itself to your friend here, so trying to get rid of it won't do any good. But, it doesn't appear like it could do any harm by staying here, so just leave it alone."

"I know everyone wants answers, but it's getting dark," Grant broke in. "We can talk more in the morning. A lot of the dinosaurs are nocturnal hunters, so it's not good to be moving around and making noise once the sun sets. Plus, you guys need some rest. Never know when you'll need an adrenaline burst, eh? Cody and the kid missing an arm can take one of three hammocks we have in the second room. Bridgette looks in most need of the third, and the rest of us can get comfortable on the floor."

Chef nodded darkly, glancing around at everyone else. "This ain't good, though, everybody bein' here," he muttered quietly. "Something's gonna find us, sooner or later."

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

**Day 5 on Isla Sorna**

The next morning, Noah was roughly awakened by Grant shaking him back and forth. "Hey kid. You're the leader here now. We have some bad news."

The genius rolled over and closed his eyes again. "Five more minutes, please. Go bother Courtney."

Grant shrugged and woke up the Type A. By then, a couple of the others had gotten up, and nearly everyone was awake as he showed them a letter written on a notebook page. "It seems your friend Chef took off this morning," said the paleontologist. "Taking a good amount of our food supplies with him and ruining some of our only paper."

"Chef's always been an asshole," said Courtney. "Leave it to him to do something like this."

"Serve him right if he gets eaten," pouted Tyler. "Now we have to get new paper! Who's gonna be the one to head to Walmart?"

Courtney rolled her eyes, and then stated "So, of the three 'responsible' adults who were originally with us, Chris ran away like the coward he is, the cameraman threw himself over a cliff, and Chef just, well, left. Let's hope you two are better," she concluded, eyeing Alan and Ian.

Everyone gathered around to read the letter that Grant was holding.

_Dear Maggots Whose Safety I Could Care Less About,_

_I, your not so good friend Chef, have decided to leave _

_this stupid place. Knowin' the dinosaurs, they're_

_gonna find y'all and bring about your gory an'_

_heartbreakin' demise. Which I would like not to_

_be a part of. So I've split. Oh yeah, I also took_

_a bunch o' y'all's food. So long suckers!_

_Sincerely,_

_Chef Hatchet_

"If there was a contest for the World's Biggest Bastard, Chef would take the cake," said Noah.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

After half an hour of walking, Chef had left the dwelling, crossed a river followed by a marsh, climbed up a hill, climbed down the cliff on the other side, and found a nice tree with a hollow entrance underneath, like wooden cave. He'd been sitting in there for a while, tossing pebbles against the wood out of boredom, when he heard thundering footsteps.

The former cook immediately stopped tossing the stones and covered his mouth to keep from screaming. He glanced outside and saw a huge reptilian leg sink into the muddy ground right next to him. Whatever it was, it continued walking. At least for a minute.

Suddenly, it stopped and started sniffing the air. Chef paled and pushed himself back into the hollow as far as he could. Then the beast roared. It was a Spinosaurus. Chef had never heard one roar, but the thing was way too big to be the Rex and looked just like what Courtney had described.

The massive Spino turned around and planted its foot on top of the entrance to the hollow. Its claw raked back across as lots of the old rotten wood was torn away. The thing backed up and leaned down, sticking its long snout into the crevice. Two cat-like yellow eyes stared at Chef, and the frightened man stared back.

Then the Spinosaurus hissed and snapped at him. It tried to stick its head in farther and got stuck. Forearms scraping at the tree, it slowly pulled itself out, only to lunge forward again. Chef pressed himself against the wooden wall, screaming. The thing tried its hardest to get its head in, but it couldn't reach Chef, no matter how big it made the hole.

Eventually it gave up and seemed to walk away, much to Chef's relief. If only he could've seen outside, he would've been terrified. The spiny creature walked a short distance away, and then ran full force at the tree, ramming its scaly shoulder against it. The tree bent over and cracked out of the dirt, sliding along a few feet.

Chef glanced up for a second in awe of both the horrifying creature and the fact that it actually came up with an intelligent plan. There was more to dinosaurs than meets the eye, and a _lot_ already met the eye with these things.

Then the Spinosaurus leaned down, picked up Total Drama's former co-host in its jaws, tossed him high into the air, and swallowed him as he fell back down, only pausing long enough to bite him in two. That always made it easier on the stomach.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

After adjusting to the shock of Chef's betrayal, the contestants sat around in worried groups, some taking part in quiet conversations. The atmosphere was very tense.

Noah and Courtney were giving the two scientists a longer version of their story, each filling in parts the other couldn't, and each occasionally glaring at the other. About half-way in Grant interrupted.

"Wait, you say one of your friends wore a green sweater and a blue toque?"

"Uh, yeah," answered Noah, before Courtney could beat him to it. "Why?"

"He's still alive," said Grant. "Or at least he was several hours before you guys showed up. I was out not too far from here looking for food. We collect all sorts of edible plants and fruits and such. Anyway, I saw this kid you just described to me. He didn't spot me. I reckoned he was one of InGen's men here who somehow survived the Deinonychus attack. But he was acting really strange, crawling on all fours and growling, so I backed away silently. Come to think of it, he did look a little too young and crazy to have been working for a bioengineering company. Anyway, continue."

Courtney rushed to be the first to talk. Noah shut his mouth as she continued the story. Meanwhile, DJ was curled up in a corner, trying to get over the shock of Katie's death. Ferdy had curled up next to him and fallen asleep, the little Velociraptor snuggling against him.

Mike and Cody were both sleeping in the hammocks, with Zoey looking after them. She lovingly caressed Mike's cheek and sighed. "Oh Mike," she whispered to no one but herself. "Saving Cameron was so brave of you. It's just so unfair that you had to suffer because of it."

As for Cameron himself, he was currently engaged in conversation with Sierra. The two talked in hushed voices. They'd found something in common in that someone they were good friends with had been injured, and they were thankful those two people were both still alive. Sierra's normal fangirly-ness seemed to have completely disappeared, and she was a good deal more serious, while Cameron was just nervous as heck and a nervous wreck.

Tyler leaned against the wall, tapping a beat to a popular song. After a while, he stopped and started tapping Morse Code for S.O.S. Three short taps, three long taps, three short taps. He wasn't sure how he knew this, and he knew it wouldn't help, but there was nothing better to do.

Bridgette was looking out the small window, her arms resting on the windowsill. She gazed out into the jungle, her mind far away. She was thinking of her boyfriend Geoff, and how much she missed him. It would've been nice to have him by her side right then, but she wouldn't ever want Geoff here. It was better that he was safe. The surfer girl wondered if she'd ever see him again. Or if anyone here would ever make it back to see their loved ones again. It was a depressing thought.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a long and loud roar from the forest. T-Rex. No doubt about it. Heavy footsteps accompanied the roar, and she shrunk back from the window in fear. The other hadn't heard anything yet. Suddenly, she glimpsed a small blonde figure at the edge of the clearing, running.

Dawn!

"Dawn!" yelled Bridgette. "Over here! Hey!" The moonchild ran farther and farther away, and Bridgette leaned out the window, waving. DJ walked up behind her to ask what she was doing, when the surfer chick leaned just a little too far and fell hard on the ground ten or so feet below. DJ leaned out to try and catch her, but also lost his balance and fell out. Ferdy jumped out after him.

_The two stood up slowly and started walking shakily back up the stairs to the hut, with DJ in the lead. Out of nowhere, five creatures dashed out of the undergrowth. Velociraptors. Apparently they hadn't all died after all. DJ squealed in fear and ran forward. Bridgette stood still in shock. One of the creatures pounced and knocked her over, off the stairs and back onto the ground. The thing bit at her hand, and she screamed._

_ The other four slowly walked up to her as the first continued to maul her arm with its teeth. All of the Velociraptors looked skinny and a few of them were injured. Which made them even more dangerous. A desperate and hungry animal will go to new lengths to get food._

_ Bridgette rolled over, forcing the creature to release her arm as she army-crawled away. One of the raptors walked up and dragged its claw down her spine. She shrieked and flipped over, holding up her hands protectively._

_ "Bridgette!" yelled Courtney through the window. "Get up! Fight back! They're smaller than you!"_

_ "I can't!" cried Bridgette. "Someone, please, help me!" One of the raptors grabbed her hair from behind with its claws, giving her nasty gashes on her scalp. She tried to get up but two of them pounced on her and slit her stomach open, disemboweling her. The fourth and fifth Velociraptors went for her legs, one attacking with claws; the other biting with its teeth._

_ DJ, meanwhile, was curled up in the fetal position on the platform right outside the hut, clutching Ferdy tightly. The baby raptor struggled and wormed its ways free, sprinting down towards the other raptors. DJ, fearing his cute baby raptor was about to become a cold-blooded killer, sat up. _

_ "No! Ferdy, don't you dare! Leave her alone!" But Ferdy had no thoughts of attacking Bridgette. Instead, he flew at one of the raptors, sinking his teeth into its neck and knocking it over. When another came from behind, he caught it with his hind claw, wounding its leg. The baby raptor was trying to save Bridgette!_

_ The surfer chick, near death, crawled forwards as best as she could, trying her hardest to stay conscious and get away. Ferdy spun around and lashed out at another of the bigger Velos, but this one was smart. It ducked and came up from underneath, chomping down on the smaller reptile's neck. Ferdy gave one last gasp and collapsed, and within seconds he was literally torn to shreds._

_ But the Velociraptors didn't spend long on their smaller prey, instead turning back to Bridgette. One of them dashed forward and grabbed her head in its jaws, twisting it and snapping her neck, killing her._

**Author's Note: Well, that was gross. For those of you that skipped the last nine paragraphs, here's a short summary: Velociraptors show up and kill Ferdy and Bridgette. Yeah, that's pretty much it.**

"No!" screamed DJ. Instead of being scared or sad, he was angry. The gentle giant was no longer so gentle as he breathed heavily. Four of the raptors grabbed Bridgette's corpse and pulled it into the undergrowth, wanting to get away from him. The last Velo was considerably cockier. It leaped and landed a few feet away from DJ, hissing. The raptor slowly stalked forward, when DJ threw a punch that smacked it right in its scaly face. The raptor was slammed backwards and hit the ground awkwardly, twisting around and scrambling to get up. With one last glance at DJ, it went to follow the other Velociraptors.

"Quick!" yelled Malcolm. "I know it's gruesome, but we've got to follow them."

"Wait, what?" asked Courtney.

"Remember Sarah's impossible plan? It just became possible. I'll explain when we get time, but right now we have to move or we lose our chance of escaping. Somebody get Mike and Cody."

Sierra volunteered as the others filed out the door. She walked into the other room to find Cody standing up, albeit shakily, grinning at her. "I'm tired of other people having to risk their lives to save me," said the tech geek. "From now on, I'm back to normal. Cody is back. Hell yeah!"

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Dead: Sarah Harding, Harold, Boat of Losers Driver, Heather, Frederic, B, Billy, Izzy, Chris, Dave, Jo, Katie, Chef, Bridgette**

**Alive: Noah, Tyler, Cody, DJ, Sierra, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Courtney, Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm**

**Unknown State: Dawn, Ezekiel**

**Eliminated: Duncan, Staci, Heather**

**Injuries: Mike (severed arm, leg wound), DJ (claw scrapes in back)**

**Dinosaur Species: Stegosaurus, Deinonychus, Ceratosaurus, Kronosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Compsognathus, Velociraptor, Brachiosaurus, Parasaurolophus**

**And now, finally, the story is really picking up pace. The remaining five chapters will be non-stop action, adventure, escapes, deaths, drama, and more! I leave you with these questions: What does the appearance of the raptors have to do with Sarah's plan? More, importantly, what is the plan? And, most importantly, will the Total Drama crew escape for good?**

**~TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter**

**Next Time: The survivors lead the raptors towards….the other bigger raptors! It all comes down to a last minute dash for a hidden boat.**


	11. The Hive

**Chapter 11: The Hive**

**Hey fans! This chapter is the longest by far, and also the most exciting! Hang in for a wild ride! In other news, TDJP is super close to 2,500 views. With any luck we'll reach it this chapter. I've also gotten 10 favorites!**

Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm, and the nine teens hurried through the undergrowth in the direction the Velociraptor pack had taken. A little ways in, the front-runners of the group nearly crashed in to one of the raptors, who stood hissing at them. The dinosaur turned tail and ran.

Courtney groaned. "Look how fast that creature is! We'll never catch it on foot!"

"Who said anything about catching it on foot?" asked Grant slyly. "Be right back." He dashed off into the jungle, leaving the others to wonder what he was up to. Malcolm just grinned.

They heard the sound of a motor starting nearby, and sure enough, Grant drove a camouflage jeep through the trees and brush towards them. "Hop in," he ordered. "This is one of the old jeeps they used for park maintenance, back when there still was a park. Luckily for us, it still had a little bit of gas left when we found it. Now it's time to give that gas some gas. We're going after the raptors."

Noah and Courtney both tried to get into the passenger seat, and ended up being uncomfortably stuck there together. Everyone else piled into the back, and Grant started the small car up again. He quickly accelerated as they zoomed through the jungle. Soon enough, they caught a glimpse of a running raptor, with four others nearby. The lead raptor chirped and veered right, with the rest of the pack following behind. Alan swerved the jeep in pursuit, narrowly missing a tree. DJ, the tallest of them all, was hit in the head by an overhead branch and knocked backwards out of the jeep. Tyler leaned backwards and caught him by the fingers.

"Good thing my fingers are so strong!" laughed the sports jock as he hung on to DJ with both hands.

The gentle giant bounced around on the ground as the jeep continued driving. They couldn't afford to lose sight of the raptors. "Pull me up!" yelled DJ.

"Sheesh, I'm getting to it," said Tyler. He yanked hard, but couldn't quite get DJ close enough for the tall Jamaican to grab on himself. Cody also tried to help, but the nerd's weak upper body strength didn't contribute enough. Finally it was Ian who came back and helped the red-clad jock pull DJ in.

The jeep went over the edge of a gully and dipped forwards, landing in a small stream and splashing everybody with dirty river water. The raptors had leaped the gap and were still running. Alan tried to get the car moving, but the back wheels were stuck in mud. "C'mon, c'mon!" he whispered as he gunned the pedal in vain.

Thinking fast, Sierra jumped out and started pushing the back end. Cody joined her and scraped away the mud from the tires. Once they'd cleared a good deal of it, the two hopped back in so as not to be left dragging like DJ had been.

Alan zoomed the jeep forward, and they caught a glimpse of a few Velos through the trees. Quickly Grant braked, and the vehicle came to a halt.

"What are we stopping for?" whispered Courtney. She wasn't sure why she was whispering, but something about the surrounding atmosphere was very creepy.

"I think we've found the raptor's home," said Grant. "It might be a nesting ground, or it might just be in the middle of their territory. That doesn't matter. What we need to know is if the raptors are going to be staying here for a while."

"How exactly do we do that?" asked Noah, feigning boredom. In truth, he was both interested and terrified.

"We need someone to climb a tree and look down at them. Don't be discovered. Any volunteers?"

Zoey raised her hand. She'd gotten a lot of practice climbing through trees as Commando Zoey, plus she was light enough to climb high up in the branches. She hopped out of the jeep and walked over to the nearest branch, which she grabbed. Using the trunk as a brace for her feet, she pulled herself onto the lowest branch and started climbing. About twenty feet up, the other trees in front of her ended and the Indie Chick could see over them. What she saw was good. All five raptors were in a clearing. One was stalking around the edges, possibly a guard. The other four were tearing at the leg of some dinosaur carcass. And even more disgustingly, there looked to be part of Bridgette's mauled and half-devoured corpse there too.

Trying not to vomit at that sight, Zoey continued looking around. There were plenty of depressions in the earth that seemed as if they could be sleeping spots for the raptors, or even nests. The redhead wasn't sure, but either way it didn't matter. The Velociraptors definitely lived here.

She started climbing back down the tree, maybe a little too quickly. A thin branch cracked under the weight of her foot, and she slid down, breaking through twigs, managing to halt when she landed on a thicker branch. But the raptors heard the noise. The guard sniffed the air and walked towards her. Zoey's heart pounded. It walked right up to the tree and made that terrifying chirping noise.

Suddenly, a thump came from the opposite side of the clearing. The raptor's head whipped around, and it stalked over there. Zoey looked down at the jeep. Cody had thrown a rock across the clearing, distracting the raptor with the noise it made when it landed. He gave her a thumbs-up, which she returned before jumping down the rest of the way and getting back in the jeep.

"They're there," she said breathlessly. "I think they'll be staying for a while."

Malcolm nodded. "Now that that part of the plan is over, I can explain to you what this is all about. See, there are several rivers on this island that flow out to sea. But a few of them have one peculiarity. They turn into an underground river and exit through a sea cave. These would be great for getting off the island, except for two things. First, the obvious. We don't have a boat. Second, all of the predators hang out around rivers, both for drinking and finding prey that's come to drink. Not to mention the Spinosaurus actually swims in the rivers, making any river ride above ground far too dangerous. But there is one place where both of these problems are fixed. In the main abandoned compound, there is the beginning of a river that nearly immediately goes underground, and there's a boat tied to the dock. However, this river has its own problem. That part of the compound is where the 'nychuses live. It seriously is a Deinonychus hive. There are at least twenty-five there, I'd say, probably more. Sarah thought she could sneak past them and make it to the boat. She was wrong. That was her plan."

Malcolm nodded his head sadly. "But now, we have a way of getting past the raptors. By bringing the other raptors to them. Apparently this little group of Velos hasn't been discovered by the 'nychuses, but if we can manage to bring them to the compound, all-out dinosaur war will ensue. We only have to slip inside while they're fighting, hop on the boat, and get the hell out o' there."

"Let me guess," said Noah. "It's easier said than done."

"Right on," replied Grant. We're gonna need some rotten meat and bait."

"Bait?" asked Cody. "Bait?! What are we supposed to do? Catch a frickin' one of those gigantic dinosaurs and hope it just stands there while it's attacked?"

"You misunderstand, my friend," said Grant. "Not dinosaur bait. Human bait."

"And who would that be?"

Everybody grinned at Cody, and the tech geek gulped.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Cody was standing very near to the Velociraptors nests, thankfully downwind and just out of sight. A rope was tied around his waist, and the end was held by Sierra, who was up in a tree directly above the geek. Not too far away from them was the jeep. Cameron, being the smallest and least noticeable of the group, had pillaged the leftover flesh of a Parasaurolophus from the edge of the raptor's dwelling, which they had tied to the end of the jeep.

Grant glanced at Sierra. "Okay, let's go over this one more time. Cody is going to walk right into that clearing and get the raptors to chase him. When he gets back here, you yank him up as fast as possible. Sure you're strong enough to do that?"

Sierra nodded. "I could do anything for my Cody."

Grant gave her a thumbs-up. "So, once Cody seemingly disappears, the dinos will undoubtedly notice the jeep with all the meat and go after it. Everyone else should be in the car at that point, and we'll head off towards the 'nychus-infested compound. You and Cody have to jump into the jeep from up the tree with perfect timing, otherwise you'll miss and get left behind. Not to mention distract the raptors, which would be very bad for everyone, especially you two. Think you guys can handle it?"

The short teen and the stalker chick nodded. Grant grinned. "Then we're ready to begin." Cody sighed and walked through the vegetation straight into the raptor's home. At first they didn't notice him, so he started waving his arms and yelling to get their attention. It worked. All five of them turned towards him and started slowly advancing. The nerd backed up quickly, and the raptors ran.

"Sierra!" he shrieked. The rope pulled taught and he was yanked into the air. One of the raptors lunged at his head and narrowly missed. Cody's back hit the branch Sierra perched upon, knocking the wind out of him. He was about to fall back down, but Sierra quickly grabbed more of the rope, tightening up the slack, and steadied him.

A few of the raptors jumped at them, but it was pointless. They were up too high. That was when one of them noticed the meat. Within a second, all five were stalking towards the jeep, hissing. Grant started the motor and the vehicle inched forward. It was time to jump.

Sierra stood up, took a deep breath, squeezed Cody's hand tightly, and leaped, pulling the candy-addicted kid with her. Everything went perfectly and they landed on top of DJ. The gentle Jamaican giant didn't mind.

Alan steered the jeep around divots and bumps in the rocky jungle. The trick was to go slow enough that the raptors didn't lose interest, but fast enough that they didn't catch up. After a little while he veered onto an old dirt path and headed towards the compound. Within ten minutes they could see the gate ahead of them. The only problem was, it was closed.

"What do we do now?" screamed Cameron.

"We don't stop!" yelled Courtney back.

"The girl's right," added Grant. "It's us or the gate, and I like our odds."

The jeep zoomed at the gate and collided with it. One half of the metal blockade was blasted off its hinges and landed ten feet away. The other half wouldn't give at first and bent inwards, eventually collapsing. The Velociraptors followed behind, leaping the fence or clambering through the ruins of the gate.

Grant steered the vehicle a little away from the main compound. A Deinonychus appeared out of nowhere and ran at them. It was too late to change direction. There was a huge thump, the windshield shattered, and the car nearly tipped over. But they continued on, and the 'nychus became the first ever dinosaur to get run over by a car.

Two other 'nychuses rushed out, but they went for the Velos instead of the humans. Grant and Courtney were the first out of the vehicle, followed by the others, Mike being last. Several more Deinonychuses, at least seven or eight, had rushed outside. Then the battle began.

It was almost over before it started. A 'nychus lunged forward and knocked over a Velociraptor while another snapped its neck. Another of the smaller dinosaurs jumped on the back of the neck-snapper, but was thrown off and impaled on the remains of the gate. One of the 'nychuses went down, but not before taking out yet another Velociraptor.

"Go!" shouted Noah, taking off for the buildings. He reached an old revolving door and stepped inside, quickly pushing it forward. Because only so many people could fit in at a time, it became a madhouse, with everybody pushing and shoving. By the time they'd all gotten through, the shrieks and roars from outside made it pretty clear that the smaller raptors were done for and the larger ones were now on their trail.

"Which way's the boat?!" screamed Mike.

"No idea!" screamed Ian back. "Just run!"

The eleven came to an intersection of halls, with two choices as to where to go. Malcolm, Grant, Cameron, Mike, and Zoey all went left, while DJ, Cody, Sierra, Tyler, and Courtney went left. Noah was about to follow the first group when claws dug into his shoulder.

Very un-sharp claws. He was pulled backwards into a room and tossed onto the floor.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

The group of DJ, Sierra, Cody, Courtney, and Tyler took turn after turn in the confusing halls, catching glimpses of Deinonychuses through the windows. A few of the raptors jumped at the glass and broke through, and quickly several were on their tail. Thankfully the large beasts had trouble maneuvering through the twisting hallways; otherwise the teens would've been caught, killed, and eaten within half a minute.

Suddenly, Sierra stopped and pointed through a window. In an open pavilion in the center of the compound was the boat. Thinking fast, Tyler grabbed a desk chair from the nearest room and shoved it through the glass, which shattered.

Sierra clambered up through the window, when a raptor face appeared directly in front of hers. She screamed, and Cody pulled her back through as quick as possible. Six more raptors poked their heads into the window. The courtyard where the boat was was literally crawling with them!

DJ turned and ran screaming down the hallway. The others were right on his heels. It took a moment for the 'nychuses to decide to pursue, but when they did, they went fast.

Courtney noticed an old "EXIT" sign. The bulbs inside had long since burned out, but it was still clear that it pointed right. "This way!" she shouted as she dashed in the direction the sign pointed. There was the door leading out! She ran to it and shoved it open.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

The others (minus Noah), had thankfully no raptors on their trail. Apparently all of the dinosaurs had chosen to follow the other group. They burst through doors and dashed down hallways. The place had been abandoned so long, weeds had grown up in the carpeting and vines pushed through the windows. Yellowed papers were scattered everywhere, and desk chairs were overturned and ripped up. The walls had at some point been painted a light gray, but now the paint had peeled, and in some cases even the wall itself, showing the supporting boards behind it.

No one paid any attention to these details, however. As Cameron thought to himself, it was like an equation. There were two times. Time A was the time it took them to find the boat. Time B was the time it took the raptors to find them. If Time A was shorter than Time B, they could escape. If it was the other one around, they were dead.

Out of nowhere a raptor crashed through a windowpane at them while they were in one of the old offices. Thinking fast, Grant knocked over a leaning bookshelf, which crushed the dino. It wouldn't be long before it was back on its feet, so they ran.

It was by pure luck that they found the boat. Mike and Zoey were a little behind the other three, the latter supporting the former. Suddenly, the formerly-MPD teen tripped and landed hard on the floor. That was when he noticed a directory and map of the building right next to him. The others were screaming at him to get up, but he tuned them out. Focusing through the pain in his arm and now his entire body, he made out a list of places near the bottom. One of the first ones said "Courtyard and Docks: 17". His eyes scanned the map and found the number seventeen. It was only two turns away from the big red "YOU ARE HERE" label.

Mike pushed himself up and headed in the opposite direction of the others, beckoning them to follow him, which they did. Practically right around the corner was the door leading out to the boat. Malcolm walked through, followed by Grant. As Zoey came next, a Deinonychus jumped in front of her and hissed directly in her face. She shrieked and fell backwards into Cameron's arms. The bubble boy lifted her back on her feet and they took off running back down the hall. Of the seven 'nychuses there, five followed. They smelled Mike's wound and it made them salivate in anticipation.

The other two started circling in on the scientists. Grant ran for the boat. A raptor leaped at him, and he quickly fell into a push-up position. The creature flew right over him and smacked into the boat's hull, sinking beneath the water. The cowboy hat wearing paleontologist climbed aboard, quickly followed by Malcolm. The 'nychus by the dock was pacing around, not sure if it should go after its prey after what had happened to its comrade. As for its comrade itself, the beast was quickly trying to get out of the water.

But Grant, as always, had a plan. He ran to the captain's wheel and started the engine. The propeller in the back whined to life. Right before the Deinonychus in the water could clamber out, he rammed the boat backwards, leaving a dent in the hull, a broken dock, and one squished and dead raptor. The other one attempted to jump on the boat, but it had bad luck. Its chest collided with the propeller and it was sliced up. Bits of raptor flew everywhere, and Malcolm accidentally caught the tail. Disgusted, he tossed it into the water. The propeller was thankfully still functional, albeit covered in blood.

The only thing holding them to the ruins of the dock was a piece of rope. One end was tied around a wooden post, while the other was looped and knotted around the boat's deck. Rather than wasting precious time untying it, Alan turned the boat in place and the propeller blade, coming in handy yet again, sawed through the rope.

"Now all we do is wait, plan, and pray," said Malcolm. Suddenly, they heard a scream from not too far away. It sounded like Mike.

"That's not good," said Grant. Ian nodded.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Noah quickly stood up. He couldn't believe his eyes. Then what he was starting at pounced on him and they both fell to the floor.

"Ezekiel!" shouted the bookworm. "What the hell?!"

It was indeed the prairie boy, although he'd lost his shoes, his clothes and toque were ripped, and he looked completely insane. "Soory, Noah, eh, but I gotta kill ya and eat ya. Pack rules, ya know. Can't let prey get away, eh!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

The formerly homeschooled teen bit Noah on the arm, leaving tiny teeth marks. "Oh, hell no!" said Noah. He caught the prairie boy in a headlock and wrestled him to the ground. "Ezekiel, I know you're even more insane than Izzy, but we don't have time for this. Just shut up, stop trying to eat me, and come."

Reluctantly, Zeke followed Noah out the door. "But my fellow raptors! They'll miss me."

Noah grimaced. "Ezekiel, I have no damn idea why the hell you think you are a frickin' Deinonychus, but you're not. I also don't know why the raptors haven't killed you yet, but believe me, they will soon. And if you're a stupid enough bastard to get your ass eaten, then be my guest. But I'm getting out of here."

The bookworm grabbed a book and threw it through the window. Noah normally would never mistreat a book in any way, but hey, desperate times call for desperate measures. He knew the raptors were in the compound, so it made sense to go outside and search for the boat by looking through the windows. After Noah hopped through, cutting his hand on the sharp glass, Ezekiel shrugged his shoulder and easily sprang out, landing on all fours. The two had just started circling the building when Noah thought to ask Ezekiel where the boat was. He'd lived as a raptor for days now, he should know.

But before he got a chance, an emergency exit door he was standing in front of opened and knocked him off his feet. DJ burst out, followed quickly by Courtney, Cody, Sierra, and last but not least, Tyler. The sports jock turned around and slammed the door shut. Keeping his back against it, he looked at Noah and Ezekiel. "They're after us," was all the sportee said.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Mike, Zoey, and Cameron practically fell over each other trying to get away from the raptors. They rounded a different corner and came out into an old gym. Weightlifting machines and sports equipment were strewn everywhere. The three ran through it all, Zoey leaping over a rusty bench-press. Mike was the first to the other end, and he pushed hard against the double doors, expecting them to open. When they didn't, he looked sideways and noticed they were locked together with a very thick chain. He grabbed the chain with his one arm and pulled to no avail. Cameron and Zoey quickly gathered behind him.

The raptors stalked forward slowly, as if sensing their prey had no escape route. One of them tripped on a basketball, but they kept coming. "Goodbye guys," said Zoey tearfully. "It's been great knowing the both of you!" She kissed Mike on the lips and Cameron on the hand, and the three hugged each other tight, preparing for the end.

The bubble boy looked up. He didn't want his final sight to be of the raptors. That's when he noticed a net for storing equipment hooked on the ceiling. It contained dozens of basketballs. He'd found a golden opportunity. Quickly he broke free of the hug and bent down, picking up a basketball. Cameron had to aim and throw perfectly, never an easy task for an uncoordinated teen like him. But he did it. The ball collided with the hook holding up the net….

…. and bounced off. It fell to the floor with a thump and bounced up in the air again. The raptors noticed it and grew suspicious. They started advancing a little faster. Mike and Zoey were still clutching each other tightly, eyes closed. Cameron noticed a two-pound weight by his foot, the type people did arm curls with. This would be a lot harder to throw all the way to the net, but if he succeeded, it would work a lot better than the basketball.

He picked it up, cocked back his arm, brought if forward and released. It arced over the gym and crashed into the ceiling, five feet away from the hook holding up the net. As it fell back down, it landed on a corner of the net and its extra lopsided weight was just barely enough to slip it off the hook.

All the basketballs fell out and down, striking the raptors, confusing them. Whenever they tried to take a step, they would trip. Then the net landed on top of them and they were trapped, having no idea what to do or where to go.

The trio of pals ran past the Deinonychuses to the unlocked exit of the gym. They reached the end and Mike was the first one back out into the hallway. Right away, a 'nychus landed on him and clamped its jaws around his neck. The skinny teen had time to scream once before he was dead. Zoey and Cameron ran by, completely horrified. They didn't stop or even think to mourn, because they knew if they did, they'd be dead. Thankfully, this new raptors seemed more interesting in devouring Mike's corpse than going after them. The duo turned left and burst outside.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Grant and Malcolm were still on the boat. Grant had the boat ready to go at any minute, while Malcolm looked at the windows near the edge of the courtyard to try and find any sign of the TD crew. So far there'd been none. But they'd definitely heard screams.

It was only minutes later that the first Deinonychus hopped through the window that Tyler had shattered. Two more followed it, and then five came out the door, which had been left open. The entrance across the courtyard was closed, but the dinosaurs had obviously learned to open it as the handle turned, the door swung open, and at least a dozen 'nychuses dashed through, followed by several more jumping through the window.

"Damn it," said Malcolm. "They're dead, aren't they?"

"Oh yeah," replied Grant. "Those kids are goners. Normally I'd say we wait for them, but considering we're about to die, LET'S GO!" He piloted the boat forward as quickly as it could go. It went under the roof of the courtyard, following a chute into pitch blackness. The river rushed downwards, and the boat dropped.

"This feels like a rollercoaster," said Malcolm, annoyed.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Zoey and Cameron quickly met up with the others outside. "Run!" shouted Zoey. "We're never gonna get to the boat! Just run!"

All of the other eight teens headed her warning. But the raptors were now pouring out of the building. Considering all the ones in the courtyard plus all the 'nychuses now on the hunt for the others, there must've been at least forty living in the compound.

The eight ran for their lives, but by the time they reached the cover of the jungle, it was already clear that they weren't going to make it. That was when DJ decided to grin, bear it, and sacrifice himself. "Go on without me!" was his last words to the rest before he ran back.

Surprisingly, only ten raptors were outside. It had seemed like more at first, but DJ was still facing impossible odds. He ran at the first raptor and punched it in the neck. "That's for killing my friends." He turned around and kicked another one in the face. "That's for ruining my life." He glared at one of the 'nychuses and charged it, slamming it against the compound wall. "And _that_ is for Mama!" The no-longer-gentle giant continued fighting for his life as he punched and kicked against tooth and claw. In the end, it was no contest and he went down.

But that's not to say his sacrifice hadn't helped. The other seven made it away. They made it back to the hut, only to find it torn to pieces with an angry and _very _hungry Tyrannosaurus Rex standing over them.

"Crap, eh," said Zeke.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Malcolm and Grant had what could be called an exhilarating river ride in the dark. However, a few of the overhead flood lights still functioned, and the cavern was just barely illuminated enough for them to avoid the walls and continue in the right direction. After six or seven minutes, they saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Literally.

Alan drove the boat out into the open ocean. They were already several hundred feet from shore when something big thumped against the underside of the boat.

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is," said Malcolm, annoyed.

Grant leaned over the side of the boat and his eyes opened wide. "If you don't want me to tell you, then I won't tell you. But I'm gonna go and drive us a little faster."

He quickly zoomed the boat forward just as the Kronosaurus broke the water and chomped at them. It missed, and decided to give up. Pursuing boats was no fine. So much metal and so little flesh. It just wasn't worth it. The scaly creature sank back into the depths, and the boat continued its journey.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

The group of teens ran for their lives, for the one billionth time since getting on the island. The Rex waited a few seconds, and then gave chase. Suddenly, something unknown pulled Cameron and Cody into the undergrowth. Whatever it was, it grabbed Zoey too. Courtney, Tyler, Ezekiel, and Noah paid no attention to what was happening as they ran. As far as they knew or cared, something else was picking them off, and they weren't about to let it or the T. Rex get them too.

But they were wrong. One by one, Ezekiel, Courtney, Tyler, and finally Noah were pulled into the bushes and disappeared. The Tyrannosaurus stopped, confused. It sniffed the air and quickly grew very angry. Although it couldn't be sure exactly what had happened, it knew one thing. That pesky little creature had been messing around again! How he longed to eat her and be done with it.

Seconds later, the former Total Drama contestants found themselves in a dimly lit cave. Standing in front of them was the smiling figure of Dawn.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Two weeks later, a teenage boy in a house up in Ontario, Canada, made himself breakfast. His name was Owen, and he loved breakfast, so he filled his bowl to the brim with flaky cereal goodness. And milk.

Sitting down on his green sofa, he placed his cereal bowl on his lap and grabbed the TV remote. When he turned his television set on, the channel to come up was a news program. Boring! He was about to flip the channel and watch some cartoons, when his mouth fell open and his bowl of cereal fell to the floor, spilling milk all over the rug.

On the screen was a picture of his friend Noah!

Noah was on the news! For a minute Owen was overjoyed at seeing his friend on the TV screen. But then he listened to the broadcast and his heart stopped beating. Noah wasn't just on the news, he was _dead_ and on the news. Owen was so shocked and beside himself, he could barely make out the rest of the program. Something to do with Total Drama's fifth season. He remembered Noah calling him up to tell him he'd been invited on. The fat boy had been sad that he couldn't join his buddy on the show, but he got over it and spent his time anticipating watching Noah compete in the next season.

Now that would never happen. Apparently there was some island with dinosaurs on it. Normally Owen would have been jumping for joy after hearing this, but right now he didn't care. Apparently something had gone wrong and the dinosaurs attacked. And not only was Noah dead, but all his other pals who'd been on Season 5 were too. With the sole exception of Staci and Duncan, who were both interviewed.

Owen was sobbing the whole time. They also interviewed two other guys. One was dressed all in black, while the other looked like a cowboy. Amid his tears, Owen heard something that gave him hope. Not all of the campers were confirmed dead. In fact, there was still a good possibility that some of them were still alive and on the island, Noah being among those.

But just as quickly the obese teen's hopes fell. Nobody was going to send a rescue party or anything. Not even the military. It was too risky, especially when the people might already be dead.

Blinded by shock and confusion, Owen walked over to his desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out paper and pencil. Sitting down, he started to write to the one group of people he knew would help him. The Total Drama crew. Sure, most of them would say no. But he needed help, and he was certain some would volunteer.

He addressed letters to Eva, Justin, Beth, Sadie, Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, Leshawna, Gwen, Blaineley, Alejandro, Dakota, Sam, Brick, Anne Maria, Scott, Lightning, Duncan, and Staci, outlining his situation and plan. The plan was pretty simple. Owen's Uncle Bob owned a helicopter, an even though the fat boy detested flying, his uncle had forced him to get a pilot's license. Together with any of the other former campers who wanted to come along, he'd steal it and fly to Isla Sorna, stopping for fuel as needed.

When they reached Isla Sorna, they'd stay in the air and do a fly-over until they found any survivors. Then they'd land, pick them up, take back off, and get the hell out of there, as quickly as humanely possible. When they returned, they'd be heroes. Owen was sure his uncle wouldn't mind the 'borrowing' of the helicopter when he figured out later what it had been used for. All he had left to do was send off the letters in the mail, and save his buddies.

To Be Continued….

**Note: From now on, the names of the crew and Jurassic Park characters (Chris, Chef, Dave, Billy, Frederic, Boat of Losers Driver, Ian Malcolm, Alan Grant, and Sarah Harding) will no longer appear on the alive or dead list. Why? Because this story is, has always been, and will continued to be about the Total Drama contestants. They're the important ones here. **

**Dead: Harold, Heather, B, Izzy, Jo, Katie, Bridgette, Mike, DJ**

**Alive: Noah, Tyler, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Cameron, Courtney**, **Dawn, Ezekiel**

**Eliminated: Duncan, Staci, Heather**

**Dinosaur Species: Stegosaurus, Deinonychus, Ceratosaurus, Kronosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Compsognathus, Velociraptor, Brachiosaurus, Parasaurolophus**

**Thanks for reading! What'd you think? Leave a review and share your thoughts; this story is definitely building up to an awesome conclusion!**

**So, the TD crew failed to escape, but it looks like they've been given another chance. I leave you with these questions: What has Dawn been up to this whole time and why did she never rejoin the group? Who will accompany Owen on his quest to save the others? And most importantly, will he succeed? Again, leave a review and say what you think, want, and hope will happen. The next update might be a while, though. Summer Camp is calling!**

**~TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter**

**Next Time: As Owen struggles to get his rescue mission off the ground, the other campers find out what Dawn's been up to and learn how to survive on the island.**


	12. Dawn's Plight, Owen's Fight

**Chapter 12: Dawn's Plight, Owen's Fight**

**Wow. It's been a while. But let me just say, it was worth the wait. You'll know it was when you read this chapter. Trust me. **

**Two Weeks Before Owen Formed His Plan**

Noah, Courtney, Ezekiel, Tyler, Cameron, Zoey, Sierra, and Cody couldn't believe their eyes. One minute the eight had been running for their lives from a frickin' Tyrannosaurus Rex, and the next they'd been pulled into the bushes, dragged into a cave, and stood facing someone they'd thought dead for the last three days. Dawn. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"What the hell is going on?" voiced Courtney for all of them.

"You're about to find out," said Dawn, "but please be patient a little longer. I'd like to hear your account of things first. If you don't mind."

Reluctantly, all eight of them told the tale. Noah, Courtney, and Cody did most of the talking, with the others pitching in now and then. Tyler never seemed to run out of stupid comments. They told Dawn basically the same story they'd told Malcolm and Grant, with everything that had happened since added in. All in all, it took about fifteen minutes.

Dawn nodded once they'd finished, and then began her version of events. "It started the night after the water obstacle course challenge, when everyone was returning to their shelters. Harold approached me and asked me to take a walk with him. As we trekked through the jungle, he told me how he couldn't shake the feeling that disaster was imminent, and wanted to talk to me about it since I'm the most sensitive to things like that. Then, out of nowhere, we were jumped by Deinonychuses and Harold was brutally killed."

Tyler and Ezekiel both broke into tears. "He was so young!" wailed Zeke.

"I know!" sobbed Tyler. "The poor guy never even got a chance!"

"Would you shut it?" asked Courtney. "We've already seen half of our friends get killed in the last few days, there's no use moping until we're safe ourselves. Especially over someone like Harold." She recieved a few glares for that last comment but ignored them. "Dawn, continue."

"I managed to escape while they were, well, consuming Harold. However, I quickly found myself lost and disoriented. It was then that the creatures caught up with me. I braced myself for death, but they seemed just a little bit reluctant to slaughter me."

"Hah, we got somethin' in common, eh!" laughed Ezekiel. "They didn't kill me at first either!"

"They _never _killed you," groaned Noah, before muttering "Bastard." under his breath.

Dawn looked a little weirded out by Ezekiel's Ezekielness, but didn't let it bother her. "I quickly realized it was because of my uncanny ways of getting along with animals. I could easily tame the wildest bear, mountain cat, lion, or mutant Wawanakwa creature with just a soft look. Dinosaurs were a different thing entirely. It took all my willpower to convince them to walk off and leave me alone, but I did it. For a while I wandered the island, learning its secrets. The herbivorous dinosaurs gave me no problem. The carnivores were always persuaded against eating me by yours truly. Some of them were even downright friendly to me, such as the little green ones- - -"

"The Compsognathuses?!" yelled Cody. "Those assholes nearly killed me!"

"They were only looking for a meal," replied Dawn. "Anyway, there was one dinosaur I had trouble with. The Tyrannosaurus Rex, the only one on the island. I ran into him a few times, and just barely escaped each time with my life. Not only was it not persuaded to leave me be, it longed to eat me. Picture that. The beast actually _wants _to eat me. It's angered by my consistent escapes and my powerful, dominating mind, and it's spent days trying to find me and finish me off once and for all."

"Geez," said Sierra, "that's insane."

"Everything here is insane," quipped Noah.

"Now, the T-Rex never found me because I discovered this place. It's a cave, or really, to be more accurate, a tunnel. The one end opens up at the top of a rock face, right about head-height for the larger dinosaurs. Thankfully, it's too small for them to stick their snouts in. They could probably bash their way in here if they were desperate, but I have yet to be discovered. There's a rather small room directly inside, with a larger cavern farther back and down. That's where we are now. A narrow lava tube leads out back to a tiny entrance covered by vegetation, through which we came a few minutes ago."

"Pretty amazing place," commented Zoey. "Have you been living here the past few days?"

Dawn nodded. "So now you know why I never came back to find the group. I saw you multiple times, in certain cases I even led dangerous dinosaurs away from you, but I couldn't risk joining you. The Tyrannosaurus would have hunted me down and killed all of you along with me."

"Well, I'm sure glad you're a thoughtful person!" exclaimed Cameron, and the others shared his sentiment. They had no way of getting of the island, but they were safe. For now.

**Three Weeks After Owen Formed His Plan**

Owen could barely contain his excitement. His mission was about to start. He was excited, joyous, nervous, and scared as hell. He'd already coordinated with his uncle, who'd given him permission to fly a few friends in the helicopter for a few miles. What his relative didn't know was that they'd be flying a _lot _more than a few miles.

He'd gotten an answer from most of the former Total Drama contestants. As expected, most said no. The general reply was: 'No way in hell would I go to that island! Are you out of your frickin' mind?' A few responses were unusual. Justin said his modeling contracts prohibited him from going anywhere near tropical climates, Lindsay was afraid her perfect boobs would get eaten by dinosaurs, Alejandro feared that the Tyrannosaurus would somehow try and rival his evilness, and Staci blabbed on and on about how her ancestors had invented dinosaurs (which didn't even relate to the question). But in the end, six people had agreed to come with him.

The doorbell rang far earlier than expected that morning. The fat teen opened it to find Trent on his doorstep. "Trent? What are you doing here? It's only 10:30. You guys were supposed to show up at noon!"

"Actually, my good friend, it's currently 10:33," corrected Trent. "Which is exactly ninety-nine minutes after nine o'clock."

"Oh great, not this again," muttered Owen, rolling his eyes.

Trent ignored him. "Now, I for one believe that this time should be written as 9:99. And the interesting thing is, were that time to somehow happen three times a day, an event which only occurs every nine millennia, mind you, you would get nine nines! Like this: NINE NINE NINE NINE NINE NINE NINE NINE NINE!"

"Yeah...why don't you come in?" Trent was only too happy to oblige, and they watched a few Gilligan's Island reruns on television before the next rescue mission participant showed up. It was Brick.

"Good day, fellow soon-to-be-hero!" saluted the Cadet optimistically. "It's a fine day for a dangerous mission, as they always say in the army. Are we ready to depart?"

"Not yet," replied Owen. "We're just waiting for a few more people to show up. In fact, here come some now!" Eva parked her ancient Volkswagen next to the curb in front of Owen's house. She'd given Lightning a ride, as he was too stupid to pass the test for a driver's license himself.

"Sha-bam!" shouted the jock, running up to join the other guys. "Lightning's all ready to kick some dinosaur ass!"

"Let's hope we don't have to," said Eva. "I could take on a dinosaur and stand a way better chance than you four combined, but getting there and getting out quietly is our best shot."

Owen nodded. No matter how cool it would be to see an actual in-the-flesh dinosaur, getting out with lives and the survivor's lives was the goal. It was just then that another car parked in the street, and Gwen hopped out. She smirked and walked up to them. "Hey Trent. Still like the number nine?"

"Hah, I like it more than just once! I like it nine times!"

"Good to know."

Then the final member of the group showed up. Scott. Why'd he'd chosen to put his life on the line to help others was anyone's guess. Maybe he had a darker motive. Or maybe he'd changed for the good. Either way, everybody still considered him a bastard. None bothered to say hello, they just piled into Owen's van, and the redneck joined them.

It was a six hour drive to Owen's uncle's, and for the most part the teens were silent. Thinking about the crazily suicidal mission you're about to embark on is a real buzzkill. When they finally arrived, Owen got out and greeted his uncle, an old man named Richard. Richard was shorter than Owen and not quite as fat, with a brown beard that was quickly turning gray. The two relatives embraced each other, and the six former campers exited the van.

"Geez, seven of ya!" exclaimed Richard. "That's a mite too many for my ol' girl, she only seats six!" He chuckled.

"Don't worry, Uncle Rich, two people can share a seat."

"You sure that's fine with you and y'all's friends, sonny boy?"

"Positive!" Fifteen minutes later, they were all strapped in. Owen turned the rotors on and began the process of checking all the instruments. Soon enough, they were airborne and on their way to whatever dangers lay ahead.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

"Wow," was all Gwen could say. Everyone else was thinking the same thing. In front of them was Isla Sorna.

It was beautiful.

In fact, it was more than beautiful. It was breathtaking. Not a dinosaur was to be seen, just the beginning of the gigantic island. First off, everything was green. It looked to be mostly jungle, with a bit more decidious forest here and there. There were huge hills and cliffs everywhere, rising into the sky. Giant waves crashed onto the rocky shore, and rivers flowed inland, past natural pillars of stone covered in vegetation. It was amazing.

It had been over a day since they started flying. After a few hours, Uncle Bob realized they weren't returning, and reported his helicopter stolen. But the authorities were busy with other matters, so he'd have to wait. By the time anyone set about doing anything, it'd be too late.

They stopped a few times for feul at small airports and landing strips. Owen had planned ahead. A little of his parent's money had already changed hands beforehand, unknown to his parents themselves. At one stop, they ate some fast food and spent the night at a small motel nearby. Now, a day and a half later, the seven were practically there.

"Everyone keep your eyes peeled!" commanded Owen. "I'll fly as low as I can. Remember, we're here to save the others, not sight-see. This island is a place of death."

"About that..." began Brick. "We've spent the entire time assuming our friends are still alive. It's been nearly six weeks."

"Some kid survived on this place for eight weeks back in 2001," said Scott. "Alone. By himself. I researched this place a little after I decided to join you all. Couldn't hurt, could it?"

"Are you sure he wasn't here for nine weeks?" asked Trent hopefully.

"I'm absolutely certain it was eight."

"Damn it! So close!"

"Let's get back on topic here," said Eva. "What do we do if they're all dead?!"

"Yeah!" shouted Lightning.

"All we can do is hope is that they've held out this long," murmured Gwen. "I don't even want to think about the alternative."

Owen nodded, and looked out the window. His eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Um, guys? Look down."

The conversation in the helicopter ceased. Those with window seats gazed outside, and their mouths dropped open. Everyone else leaned to get a good look.

Below them was a gigantic herd of dinosaurs. Parasaurolophuses, Triceratops, and Stegosaurs lumbered around peacefully, only about thirty feet below where they were flying. It was an incredible sight. A Parasaurolophus lifted its head and bellow at them. All but Scott and Eva smiled.

Suddenly, Owen spotted the neck of a Brachiosaurus right in front of their flying vehicle, and swerved the helicopter to avoid a very painful crash. "Damn!" exclaimed Scott. "That thing is BIG."

"Sha-no kidding," replied Lightning, still staring intently at all the dinosaurs. After a few more minutes, they were flying over jungle again. Everyone scanned the ground beneath them, looking for any sign that people were there recently. They saw nothing. Followed by more nothing. And then? Nothing.

Then they heard a roar. A T-Rex roar. It came from in the forest, not too far ahead of them. Trees shook and a flock of birds flew off, frightened. Even though they were high up in the air and far out of biting range, it scared the hell out of them. For the first time since getting to the island, the seven wondered just how good a plan this had been. Especially when there was no sign of any survivors.

Eager to get away from there, Owen flew the helicopter left and over a beautiful mountain range. As they descended a little coming down the other side, something bumped into the helicopter. Hard.

Everyone looked outside to see a huge creature flying next to them. It had a gigantic wingspan, with huge leathery wings that ended in claws. Its head had a long triangular beak instead of a snout. A Pteradon. There were a few more flying on the other side. Another one slammed into the aircraft, knocking it sideways. "Hold on to something!" screamed Owen as he tried to regain control. Pteradons were piscivores, meaning they ate fish, so they weren't interested in the humans inside. They likely didn't even know the seven were there. All the prehistoric reptiles knew was that a foreign object had entered their territory. They wanted it out.

The attacks were relentless, and the metal shell started ripping apart. Owen had only one choice. That was to land, ASAP. He lurched the copter forward into a nose dive and plummeted straight down. All the passengers screamed. Trent was screaming "Nine!" because he was Trent, but he was just as terrified as the others.

Owen tried to pull out of the dive now that they'd left the Pteradons behind, but the aircraft was damaged. He had barely gained control again when they hit the top of a tree and went pinwheeling. All he could do was hope that they miraculously survived the landing, and that there were no dinosaurs nearby.

After a scream-inducing fall through the trees, the first of these wishes came true. They had hit the ground. And they hadn't landed near a dinosaur. They'd landed _on _a dinosaur.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

At first no one knew what was underneath them. Owen checked himself over. Not a scratch. He turned around to look at the others, who were all trying to get out of their seat belts. Gwen, Scott, and Brick looked fine. Eva's forehead was bleeding from getting smacked on the seat in front of her. Lightning had a nasty gash on his arm. Trent was moaning in pain, although he seemed okay.

"Hey! What's up with you?" Eva demanded to know.

Trent breathed in deeply. "Ugh. I broke nine bones."

Seriously?" asked Gwen.

"Actually, I just have nine sprains."

"Nine?" asked Scott skeptically. "Where do you figure nine? There's only so many joints you can sprain, Trent."

"Alright, alright! I got cut nine times. On each of my nine arms."

"You're ridiculous," huffed Scott. "I'm getting out of here."

As he stood up to get to the door, the helicopter tilted up. Metal groaned as it continued to tip backwards. A large reptilian head came into view through the windshield, directly in front of Owen. The fat boy screamed. Their downed aircraft slid off the back of a Ceratosaurus. The huge beast was severely injured from having a helicopter crash into it. The dinosaur stumbled drunkenly forward a few steps before collapsing to the ground. It lay there, jaws splayed open.

All seven of them exited the broken helicopter and stared at it. It was their first close-up encounter with one of the dinosaurs. As far as they could tell, it was dead. Trent approached it, ignoring the others' warnings. He crept towards the head, and whispered back to the others. The psycho teen wanted to see if it had nine throats. And, much to the disgust and horror of the rest of the group, he crawled inside its mouth.

The jaws snapped shut.

The Ceratosaurus came back to its senses, and tried to stand up in vain, before falling back to the ground again. Meanwhile, Trent was wedged in its throat, disappointed that there was only one. The creature started choking, and then convulsing, as the guitar player accidentally blocked its airway. The six outside had no idea whether to run away or not. All they did was stand paralyzed and watch.

Stomach acid splashed up onto Trent, and he screamed as it burned at his skin, clothes, and eyes. He became disoriented, and tried to force himself farther into the beast, thinking he was crawling out the mouth. If he had been in the jaws of a Spinosaurus, or maybe even the Tyrannosaurus, he would have slid right down into the stomach and been digested. But the horned carnivore was a good deal smaller, although it obviously still towered over any human. This being said, Trent barely fit a little ways into the esophagus. The guitarist was crushed by the walls of the throat as stomach acid sloshed all over his body. The Ceratosaurus suffocated as its throat was torn apart. Not to mention it had already sustained mortal wounds from the helicopter. Within five minutes, they were both dead. Trent's only regret was that he hadn't gotten to die nine times over. The dinosaur's only regret was that it had ever gotten near a Psycho Trent.

Gwen started to cry. It felt totally unrealistic. They'd flown a helicopter to an island. They'd seen dinosaurs. Trent had done some very stupid things. And now he was dead. They hadn't even been there for an hour. The suddenness of it all was too much for her.

Brick, who'd been taught survival first aid in the army, tended to Eva and Lightning's small wounds. Everyone was a little bruised, but considering they'd just been through a Pteradon attack and a crash landing, the six were none the worse for wear.

It was time to find the others, assuming they weren't dead. With Brick and Eva in the lead, they marched into the jungle, totally unprepared.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

Over three hours later, Owen, Gwen, Lightning, Eva, Scott, and Brick hadn't seen any more dinosaurs, with the exception of the occasional Compsognathus. They were all sweating fiercely and being swarmed by mosquitos. Their legs and arms were cut from bushwhacking their way through the jungle. It was getting pretty close to dark.

"You know Owen, I really think we should stop and find shelter soon. Just some words of wisdom." said Brick.

"Hah!" sneered Lightning. "We all know you ain't tryin' to be helpful. You're just scared of the dark!"

Gwen snickered a little, but caught herself and shut up. Eva rolled her eyes and smirked at the cadet. "I'm not afraid of the dark!" protested the cadet. "I'm only scared of what, gulp, might be hiding in it. And maybe that's a little ridiculous normally, but here it makes perfect sense. Half of the creatures on this island would sooner eat you than look at you! You people are crazy if you're not terrified out of your minds!"

"Whoa, calm down a little. We hear you," said Gwen. "Believe me, I know this place is no laughing matter. I just saw my ex-boyfriend get killed! Well, more like he retardedly killed himself."

Lightning giggled. "It's still sha-stupid to piss your pants 'cause it's dark out." Owen had to hold Brick back. It took a lot to push the good-natured teen over the edge, but everyone was a little off since they'd gotten to the island. None of them knew if or when something would show up and kill them. It was like a guessing game. If you keep moving, will the dinosaurs show up where you were? Or will you run into them? It really was like a guessing game, involving a lot of death and even more fear.

Obviously, they needed to keep moving to have any hope of finding the others. But perhaps it was best to stop for the night and find a safe place. Unbeknownst to them, they were only a few hundred yards from the cave where Dawn and the others were living in. If they'd continued in the direction they were going, they would have undoubtedly come across it. However, they heard something that determined they wouldn't go any farther. A Tyrannosaur roar. From right outside the cave.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

They'd been on the island for six weeks. Six f'ing weeks. It was almost too much to bear. After the initial Tyrannosaurus attack, what remained of Total Drama's Season 5 competitors had run from one hell to another, never getting a moment to stop and catch their breath. And once they had, it was almost worse.

Since they'd met up again with Dawn, no more of them had been killed. There had been a few close shaves, but the nature girl had generally been able to ward off any hungry dinosaurs. They spent the vast majority of time in the cave, only leaving to find food and water. All they had to eat was berries and edible plant life. Once or twice they'd killed a bird or squirrel or some other small animal.

Because of many tiny tunnels snaking up through the ceiling, they could make a fire in the cave without having to worry about the smoke. This they used for boiling the water to sanitize it, and for the minimal cooking they had to do.

There were a few clever tricks they used in their life on the island. Sierra and Cody hollowed out logs that could be placed underneath the air tunnels in the ceiling when it rained, keeping the cave floor dry and giving them extra water. They'd made a door out of wood and vines for the ground entrance so that no curious dinosaur could get in. Recently, Cameron remembered reading a book on snares, and he taught the skill to Ezekiel. Instantly they had more meat to eat. Besides mammals and birds, they also caught a few Compsognathuses. Dinosaur flesh was actually very flavorful, with a tough feel to it.

All nine (ha-ha, nine!) of them had different ways of passing the time. Noah was obsessed with thinking up an escape plan. He came up with hundreds of different ideas, but none of them were quite plausible enough to work. When he wasn't planning escape, he was planning other things. He even thought up a sure-fire way to get rid of most of the Deinonychuses, but they didn't have the manpower to do it.

Sierra continued to stalk Cody, but it was much easier now that they were stuck together in such a small space. For the most part he'd actually grown to like her. Maybe not quite the way he'd liked Gwen, but still as a little more than a friend. There were a few times when she crossed the line, however. She continued to tickle his feet in his sleep and kiss him forcibly. He freaked out every time, as usual. One day she even tried to remove her bra in front of him. The perverted side of him was happy for half a second, and then he remembered it was Sierra and screamed.

Tyler and Ezekiel became best friends. After all, they had a whole lot of stupidity in common. The two of them would chat for hours about sports, Canada, Total Drama, chocolate milk, video games, and all the other subjects their brains could comprehend, which weren't many. The jock also introduced Zeke to exercise in the form of push-ups, sit-ups, and crunches. The prairie boy quickly became better at them than him. After all, that's not exactly a hard thing to do, even with the lack of strength of an Ezekiel taken into account.

Zoey and Cameron also stayed friends. The bubble boy helped her through the tough time after Mike's death. At first, she was a shell of her former self. But as the weeks went by, she recovered. Still, Mike would always hold a special place in her heart.

The short teen wasn't exactly happy about his friend's demise either. But he had to stay strong. He was the weakest member of the group, even more so than Tyler. He had no special abilities like Dawn or Ezekiel (who apparently was too insane for the Deinonychuses to kill). In many ways, he was the weakest link in the chain. He had to improve his performance. He did have one useful skill, though, and that was his knowledge. He knew which dinosaurs were what and what threats they posed, which plants were edible, how to treat injuries, and many other things that he thought he'd never have to apply to real life.

Courtney was more emotionally unstable now that she didn't have to play the role of leader. She blamed herself for the deaths of Katie and Bridgette. Somewhere in her mind she knew it wasn't her fault, but she felt the need for survivor's guilt, more so than the others. So many others had perished around her, and yet she'd survived. Why? Why them and not her? It was all made much worse by the fact that they hadn't survived yet. Not really. Yes, they were alive and in no imminent danger, but it was only a question of when they died, not if they died. The only possible chance the TD crew had was to get the hell off Isla Sorna. Sadly, that seemed a little impossible at the moment.

Dawn talked little with the others and seemed to be always meditating, sleeping, or simply staring into space. What had thrown her off wasn't all the deaths. She sensed death even in the normal world. Of humans, animals, plants. Even of concepts, ideas, things that never came to be. It was a sad fact, but at least it was normal. But here, the animal life detested her. In all her seventeen years, she's never seen an animal that wasn't a beautiful, moral, friendly creature at heart, no matter what its exterior might be like. The same wasn't true here. Here only one word came to mind. Evil.

Worse of all, she sensed something bad coming. Something worse than anything that had happened so far. She knew it would happen. She knew it would happen soon. If only she knew how to stop it.

~~~~~/-\~~~~~

It was the night after Owen's search party had arrived. Owen and the rest, minus Trent, were currently very near to the cave, but those residing within weren't aware of that.

The night was pitch black. You couldn't see your hand in front of your face. The survivors hadn't been able to gather firewood that day, and as their log piles were outside where none dared to venture at night, there was no fire. They were in the larger room near the cave entrance that dropped off a short cliff, and they could just make out outside, as dark as it was.

It was raining. Not terribly hard, but still consistent and chilling. Every once in a while thunder would crackle through the sky, or a bolt of lightning would light up everything for a brief second.

"Kinda creepy, isn't it?" asked Cody, attempting to break the monotony.

"It's overwhelming!" exclaimed Sierra. "I'm scared Codykins. Come cuddle with me."

"Uh, maybe later."

"Cody's right though," said Cameron. "A night like this is fun when you're in your nice, safe, warm bed at home. But here? It's scary as hell."

"Scary as hell, maybe," began Noah, "but not quite as scary as a dinosaur."

Tyler chuckled a little, and then everything faded to silence once again. The only thing to be heard was the dull pounding of the rain. On the ground. On the leaves. On the rock. It all sounded the same.

Zoey stared absentmindedly at one of the rain-water collecting logs. It already had a decent pool of water inside. Suddenly, that pool shook. It vibrated just a little, and she could've sworn she heard a far-off thump. Then it happened again. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. A little louder and more noticeable each time. Every time, the water vibrated. It happened rhythmically, maybe once every other second. It took the Indie Chick a little while to realize what it was.

By this time, most of the others had noticed it too. "What's that?" asked Ezekiel nervously.

Zoey answered with the one word he dreaded hearing. "Footsteps."

A huge rumble of thunder exploded around them, making all of them jump. The flash of lightning followed immediately, letting them see each other's terrified faces. Then they heard it again. Thump. Not only was it louder, it was loud in general. Whatever it was, it was getting close.

Nine pairs of eyes scanned the jungle outside, looking for any movement, holding their breath. Some plants waved back and forth, and their gazes all darted towards the sight. Emerging from the jungle was the absolute last thing they wanted to see.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The beast turned its large head towards the cave mouth and stared at them with its beady yellow eyes. Then it let out its horrific roar at an eardrum-shattering volume. Everyone shrunk as far back into the cave as they could. Except Dawn.

The nature girl stood up and took a tentative step forward. "What the hell are you doing?" hissed Courtney.

"Our only chance is for me to tame the beast. Otherwise, we all die. I have to try." She took another step, followed by another. Soon she stood on the ledge outside the cave, face to face with the carnivore. It exhaled powerfully, and smoke seemed to come out of its nostrils. "I-I-I'm not afraid of you," stuttered Dawn, obviously lying. "I can t-tell by your aura that you already ate your fill today. Go. L-leave us in peace."

The animal hesitated. Instead of devouring Dawn on the spot, it stood there, staring at her. The Tyrannosaur took a step back. It seemed all was well again. Then the beast gave another roar and bit down.

Suddenly there was a lot less of Dawn standing there.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Dead: Harold, Heather, B, Izzy, Jo, Katie, Bridgette, Mike, DJ, Trent, Dawn**

**Alive: Noah, Tyler, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Cameron, Courtney, Ezekiel, Owen, Brick, Gwen, Eva, Lightning, Scott**

**Dinosaur Species: Stegosaurus, Deinonychus, Ceratosaurus, Kronosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Compsognathus, Velociraptor, Brachiosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Triceratops, Pteradon**

**And thus concludes the most epic chapter so far. There are three left to go, and they'll all be continuous climax, continuous action, continuous death, and continuous awesomeness. I leave you with these questions:**

**What will happen to the other survivors with Dawn dead and the Rex at their door?**

**Will the survivors meet up with their rescue party?**

**Who will be picked off next?**

**And most importantly, how will they get off this godforsaken island?**

**~TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter**

**Next Time: With the T. Rex hot on their heels, the two groups meet up and trek across the island through many dangers towards their final chance of escape. **


End file.
